It's Too Late For Us
by ronaldbiliusweasley
Summary: Hermione and Ron break up, 1 week before Hermione finds out she's pregnant. Hermione, scared, moves to America with their son. When she comes back, hes with someone else, and theyre engaged. But Hermiones with someone else too. Will they end up together?
1. Pregnant

"I love you! I love you, Ron!" Hermione screamed, running after him. He didn't come back. Hermione ran and ran and finally caught up with him, in the neighboring field of the Burrow where she, Harry, Ginny, and Ron had once played Quidditch. "Ron, please, stop!" Hermione yelled, grabbing the collar of his jacket, and nearly ripping out a chunk of his red hair. Ron spun around and stared at her.

"No, Hermione, I love you too, and I always will, but you're right, our lives are going in separate directions, and I think we need to just leave it where it is," said Ron. "But, no, Ron! I want to be with you!" cried Hermione, holding back her tears that she knew were soon to come.

"Hermione, you said it yourself, we're two people traveling in opposite directions, and we need to just forget it now," said Ron, beginning to walk away again. "But Ron….", Hermione began, but Ron turned back around and cut her off. "Hermione, you're going to America to join their ministry, and I'm going on tour with Cannons, we just need to forget everything we ever had," said Ron, even though the expression on his face suggested that was not at all what he wanted. "Ron, why does it have to be all or nothing? Can't we still have a relationship, I mean obviously you'll be coming there soon to face their team, so…..", Hermione's voice trailed off. She knew it was no use. Ron had made up his mind.

"Hermione, please, don't make it harder than it has to be, we can still end this relationship on good terms with each other," said Ron. He turned and began walking away again towards the trees.

Hermione became frantic, running after him, she grabbed the back of his jacket, turned him around, shoved him hard against a tree and kissed him, one hand holding his neck, the other grasping the back of his head. He returned the kiss for only a mere 5 seconds, wrapping his arms around her back and then pushed her away with his arms.

Hermione's arms slid off of him, but their faces were not even a foot apart when she grabbed the back of his head with one hand and kissed him more fiercely than before. Ron responded with enthusiasm. His back was digging into a piece of bark that was jutting out of the tree, but he didn't seem to mind. He wanted to push her away, but he couldn't. He loved the sweet flowery smell that came from her, the way her mouth tasted on his. He couldn't resist her. But he had to. He pushed her away.

Hermione was surprised. He had kissed her back, allowing her to kiss him, to hold him, to touch him. And then he just pushed her away. _Why? _She asked herself. _Why must he do this shit to me? _Ron's face was deep red, and he was panting horribly, as if he had just ran a mile. He was leaning over, one hand on the tree Hermione had shoved him against, holding himself up with it.

"Hermione, I told you, it won't work between us," he said, taking his hand off the tree and standing upright, looking into Hermione's eyes. "But Ron," she began, taking his arm with her hand, "we belong together, and everyone knows it. They've known it since the beginning."

"Maybe we do belong together, but that doesn't mean we're going to end up together," Ron said, looking down at his feet. This remark stung Hermione's heart. She let go of his hand. "Well, then, I guess this is goodbye, for good, then," said Hermione, now the one to begin walking away. "Don't be like that," came Ron's voice from behind her. Hermione ignored him and continued walking. "You know we'll have to see each other again soon," said Ron. His voice was getting louder, which meant he was struggling to keep up with her.

"Oh come on, Hermione," said Ron. She felt his hand on her shoulder and turned around, looking into his eyes. "Come on, what? We have nothing, according to you," Hermione said, giving him a dirty look. "I never said that," Ron said firmly. "YOU MEANT IT!" Hermione now screamed, her face becoming red with fury. Half of her wanted nothing more to slap Ron repeatedly across the face, but the other half of her only wanted to hold him, kiss him, touch him. "Look, all I meant was that…….was that we can't be together, if we're not _together_," said Ron. "No, Ron, I know what you meant, and this is goodbye, for good," said Hermione. She turned away from him and began walking the direction toward the Burrow.

Ron's arm gripped hers so suddenly she jumped. He spun her around, grabbed the back of her head, pulled her face toward his and kissed her. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and he lifted her up, her feet dangling at least a foot from the ground. Hermione could smell the sweat coming from Ron's body. Ron put her back down on the ground after a minute or two. They stumbled toward the cluster of trees and this time it was Ron who shoved Hermione against a tree, although much lighter than she had done to him.

Hermione could feel Ron hardening, and she knew it was time to push him away. And she did. "What?" he asked, his arms still wrapped around her. He had a determined look on his face, as if he wanted to kiss her again. Hermione would not let him. "We can't," she said, pushing his arms off her reluctantly. She walked past him toward the Burrow. It had been Hermione who wanted them to stay together, but now she was doubting their relationship. How could they still have a relationship when they would be an ocean away.

_But I want him so bad_, thought Hermione. _He's the greatest person in the world, no matter what he does. I need him, he means everything to me. But how can we stay together if we're going to be an ocean apart, so far away from each other. I think Ron's right, we need to end it now. I love Ron so much, but our futures are so different. They could never go together._

"Why not?" he asked. "BECAUSE WE CAN'T! I'M LEAVING. WE'RE GOING OUR SEPARATE WAYS. AND THAT'S THAT!" yelled Hermione. She turned back, gave Ron one last look, and stormed back toward the Burrow.

1 Week Later

"When are you leaving Hermione?" asked the lady sitting in the desk next to hers. "Oh, erm, tomorrow," said Hermione, looking up from her paperwork at Hannah Abbott. She turned back to it. She kept reading the same sentence over again in her letter from the American Ministry of Magic.

_Hermione Granger, we are happy to say that we have a job opportunity for you…….Hermione Granger, we are happy to say that we have a job opportunity for you…….Hermione Granger, we are happy to say that we have a job opportunity for you……Hermione Gran--_

"Neville and I are going to dinner tonight. Would you and Ron care to join us?" asked Hannah. "No, actually, Ron and I aren't together anymore," said Hermione, feeling sad. "Oh, er, sorry," said Hannah, turning back to her work. "It's alright, most people don't know," said Hermione. "Well, who are you staying with, then? I know you've been staying with the Weasleys for two years," said Hannah. "I'm staying with my parents," said Hermione.

"Oh," said Hannah. "Yes," said Hermione. "What happened between you two?" asked Hannah. "Well, Ron's going on tour with the Cannons, and I'm going to America to work, we just fell apart," said Hermione. "That's sad, you two were so right for each other, and everyone knew it," said Hannah. When Hermione didn't reply, she continued. "I first suspected it in fourth year. At the Yule Ball, he was upset when he saw you with Krum, and he wouldn't dance with Padma Patil at all. He only was thinking about you. Ernie and I knew it, but of course we didn't last," said Hannah shrugging and going back to her paperwork.

"I'll be right back," said Hermione to Hannah, the person she shared her room with. Hermione suddenly felt nauseous. She stumbled out of her and Hannah's large room, and walked down the hallway of the eighth floor of the Ministry of Magic towards the one of the bathrooms on the floor. She stumbled in there too. There was another lady, much older than her, standing and looking at herself in the mirror, holding her wand up to her face, which was magically being covered with too much makeup.

Hermione stumbled past her and went into the first stall. She lifted up the toilet seat and vomited into the toilet. "Miss, are you all right?" asked the old lady. Hermione could see the shadow of her feet in front of her door. "Fine," Hermione managed to get out, before vomiting again. "I'm going to get the nurse," cried the lady, and Hermione heard her apparate. Only a minute later, Hermione heard two small "pops" and heard a much softer, younger voice address her.

"Miss, are you all right?" called the voice. Hermione recognized her voice, but she couldn't figure out whose exactly it was. "I'm fine!" Hermione repeated in a much louder voice than needed. "Miss, I'm only trying to help," came the nurse's voice from the other side of the door. "_Alohamora_" said the nurse's voice.

The door unlocked and Hermione saw that the old lady had returned with the nurse. The nurse was a young darker skinned, beautiful woman. "Parvati," said Hermione. "Hi, Hermione," said Parvati Patil, looking at her childhood friend. She leaned down toward Hermione and examined her. Hermione imagined she smelled like vomit, and that her face was white. One hand was resting on the toilet and the other was lying on the floor next to her.

"Come on, Hermione, you're sick," said Parvati. She hoisted Hermione off her feet and the old lady conjured up a trash can and handed it to Hermione. She held it under her mouth, and vomited again.

"Thank you for your help, mam," said Parvati to the old lady. Hermione felt herself spinning and before she knew it she was in Parvati's office. She sat down on the bed. Parvati moved to her desk and picked up a clipboard. "Have you been experiencing this for quite a while, Hermione?" asked Parvati. "No, this is the first time, I just all of a sudden felt sick," said Hermione. "Hmmmmm," said Parvati, writing on her clipboard. "Let me take your temperature," Parvati said. Parvati pointed her wand at Hermione and a silhouette of a thermometer appeared next to Hermione. It read 99.6 degrees.

"Well, you don't have a fever," said Parvati. "Then, what's wrong with me?" Hermione asked, as she vomited into the trash bin. "Well, there are certain types of bugs some wizards can get, that humans can't get, like anomia, phylisia, and triliola" explained Parvati, setting her clipboard down onto her desk. "So you think I have one of those?" asked Hermione. "I'm not sure, vomiting and having a low temperature are side affects of most of them, but there is one other explanation for your problem," said Parvati, suddenly looking uncomfortable, as if not wanting to tell Hermione what it was.

"Well, what is it?" Hermione asked, looking up from the depths of the bucket, which had been emptying itself every minute. "Well, I'm not really sure that it is what you have, but…." Parvati began, but her voice trailed off. She walked and sat down next to Hermione, whom was surprised. Hermione knew she must have smelled terribly. "It is possible, but I'm not sure I'm the right one to tell you," said Parvati putting her head down. "What is it?" asked Hermione, vomiting once again. Parvati shifted away from Hermione. "You might be…..pregnant," said Parvati.

Hermione felt woozy. The bucket fell from her hands and hit the floor, no vomit came out, it must have emptied itself. Hermione fainted and fell off the bed onto the floor. The next thing she knew she was lying on a bed, her head resting against a very soft pillow. She opened her eyes and sat up. Parvati was sitting at her desk, writing on her clipboard. She saw Hermione and smiled. "I told Hannah that you were up here so she wouldn't worry," said Parvati standing up and going to the foot of Hermione's bed.

"Wow, I had a dream where you said I could be pregnant," said Hermione, laughing slightly. "That wasn't a dream," said Parvati. Hermione couldn't think. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, just as hers was when she had first kissed Ron. "But we, we were safe," said Hermione. "Well, I'm not certain yet. I haven't done the spell to see if you are. I can only do it with your permission," said Parvati. Hermione stayed silent. "I imagine you know how it works," said Parvati. "Yes, I do. You just point your wand at my stomach and it's sort of like an X-ray, you can see my bones, and all of my organs. Then you'll be able to see if I'm pregnant if you see the baby," said Hermione, her voice sounding slightly flustered.

"So you want me to do it then," asked Parvati. Hermione thought for a moment. Of course she'd want to know now. "Yes," she said. "You'll need to lift up your shirt," said Parvati. Hermione lifted up her shirt to reveal her skinny stomach. Parvati pointed her wand at Hermione, obviously performing the spell nonverbally. She left her wand there for a minute or two and then pulled it away, looking down. "Well?" Hermione asked. "You are…..pregnant," said Parvati.

"But we were safe! We used the correct charm. I'm positive I used it right," said Hermione. "I have no doubt that you didn't, Hermione, but just like the muggle way there are certain instances in which it can not work," said Parvati. Hermione sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do," said Hermione, throwing the sheets off of her and standing up. She put her hand to stomach. _A baby is growing inside me_, she thought happily , but then she realized what this meant. She was a single mother. Her baby would not have a father to be with them. A look of grief spread across her face. "Hermione, are you okay?" asked Parvati noticing the look on her friend's face.

"Fine. But I'm leaving tomorrow, I need to say goodbye to everyone," said Hermione. She gave Parvati a hug. "Thank you," Hermione said, as she pulled away. "You're welcome," said Parvati. Hermione left her office.


	2. Last Visit

"Mum, Dad, I'm pregnant," said Hermione. "You're……you're what?" asked her mother. "Pregnant," said Hermione simply. "So you decide to tell us this now? On the day that you move to another country," said her father angrily. "I just found out yesterday!" cried Hermione. Hermione had come home around 8 p.m. last night and had went to her room, figuring she could tell her parents in the morning. She had only managed to send Ginny and Harry a letter before falling asleep.

Dear Harry & Ginny,

I figured to let you be the first to know. I went to the nurse today while at work (who happened to be Parvati Patil!) and found out something major. I had felt nauseous and knew something was wrong. Anyways, she did a spell and I found out that I'm pregnant. Me, pregnant! Listen to me closely, do NOT tell Ron. I do not want him to know, it will just ruin everything. Keep this to yourselves, don't even tell your Mum, Ginny. As you know, I am leaving tomorrow, and I will be visiting you to say goodbye. But it's important that you keep it to yourselves. It, of course, is my business, and I hope that you will respect me enough not to say anything to Ron or to anyone else. I will see you both tomorrow. I know, saying I am pregnant in a letter is a bit weird, but I am merely too exhausted to visit now.

With Love,

Hermione

"Dad, I was going to tell you two last night, but you were both looking really tired and I didn't want to…." began Hermione, but her father cut her off. "You're our only daughter, and you can't even bother to tell us that we're going to have a grandchild?" he asked, nearly yelling now. "Of course, if I'd found out sooner I would have told you, but like I said, I just found out yesterday," said Hermione. Her father sighed.

"Well, have you told Ron yet? Wait, Ron is the father, isn't he?" asked her mother. "Yes, of course, mother what do you think I am?" asked Hermione. "Well, does he know yet? Have you told him?" asked her mother. "No, I haven't, and I don't plan on it," said Hermione. "But, he's the father! You can't not tell him he's going to have a child," said her mother. "I can do what I please," said Hermione. "You can't do this to him. Ron is a good person, and he deserves to know," said her mother. Hermione ignored her.

"Goodbye, Mum, Dad, I'll see you soon," said Hermione. She walked forward and hugged each of her parents. "You'll be back in 9 months then, so we can see our new grandchild," said her mother, her tone still slightly angry. "Yes, of course, before then. You have to remember, it only takes me one second to get here" said Hermione. Her mother smiled at her, but her father still looked quite upset. "I love you both so much," said Hermione. "We love you, honey, good luck," said her mother. Her father gave her a brief smile before Hermione grabbed onto her many suitcases and apparated.

She arrived at the Burrow. The Burrow actually looked rather beautiful. The top of the Burrow was no longer slanted as it had been before. There were no more garden gnomes, and the chickens were safely locked in the shed. There were flowerbeds placed in exactly the right places, and it had been beautifully repainted to a tannish-orange color. Hermione left her suitcases where they were, twenty feet from the Burrow, and took only her purse. She walked to the kitchen door and knocked. Mrs. Weasley answered the door; as soon as she saw Hermione she rushed forward and gave her a hug. "Hermione!" she cried. "Oh, I know, it's only been a week, but I'd gotten so used to having you around now I miss you so much," she said, letting go of Hermione. "Hi, Mrs. Weasley, I'm just here to say goodbye to everyone," said Hermione. Mrs. Weasley looked very upset. "Oh, yes, that's right, you're leaving, aren't you," she said. "Yes, erm, are Harry and Ginny here?" Hermione asked. "Yes, dear, they're upstairs in Ginny's room," said Mrs. Weasley, turning back to the stove where dinner was cooking itself. Hermione was surprised. Mrs. Weasley didn't even seem to care that Harry and Ginny were alone upstairs in Ginny's room. Hermione imagined she was used to it by now.

After giving Mrs. Weasley thanks, she walked across the kitchen and up the stairs to Ginny's room. The door was slightly ajar and Hermione pushed it open noiselessly. Ginny and Harry were lying on the bed, Harry on top of Ginny, kissing fiercely. Hermione cleared her throat. Harry lifted himself off of Ginny and they both stood up, Ginny running at Hermione and giving her a great hug. Harry did the same after Ginny.

"Hermione, oh my, we were going to come find you, but we thought you would get here first, so we just stayed and……." Ginny began. "Snogged," said Hermione, finishing her sentence for her. Ginny looked slightly flustered but continued. "We got you something, as a kind of going away gift!" Ginny said. She walked across her room to her dresser drawers and pulled out a rectangular gift wrapped in gift wrap. Hermione recognized it instantly as a book. Ginny walked back and handed the parcel to her. Hermione ripped off the paper and saw the book title: _1000 Facts To Know About Raising a Wizard Baby. _

"We went to Diagon Alley this morning," explained Harry, noticing the puzzled expression on Hermione's face. "I'm going to be an Aunt!" cried Ginny, flinging her arms around Hermione's neck. "You already are one!" said Hermione, laughing. She was referring to Fleur and Bill's daughter, Victoire. "Oh, yes, I know, but I'm going to be an aunt to another child!" said Ginny, letting go of Hermione. "Hermione, this is great," said Harry. "When Ron finds out he'll be--" he began. "You didn't tell him, did you?" Hermione asked. "No, of course not, we just think you should," said Ginny.

"No," said Hermione firmly. Ginny looked like she wanted to retaliate, but Harry beat her to it. "You can't just go to America, a million miles away, and have Ron's baby, and never tell him. Hermione, think about what you're doing!" said Harry, looking at her in surprise. "I know exactly what I'm doing," said Hermione. "Hermione, you're twenty years old, _you can't raise this baby by yourself!_" said Ginny.

"What the hell do you want me to do? Tell Ron right now? Just burst into his room and tell him I'm pregnant? He has a great opportunity, Ginny. He has an opportunity to make something out of himself, he's getting what he wanted. He's going to make something out of himself and he's going to be a famous Quidditch player. I can't take that away from him _and I won't_!" finished Hermione, breathing hard. She walked over to Ginny's bed and sat down on it, ignoring Harry and Ginny's puzzled expressions.

"Hermione, if you think Ron will choose playing Quidditch over you than you're crazy. Ron _loves _you, he would never leave you," said Harry, as he and Ginny joined Hermione on the bed. "I know he wouldn't, but by the time this baby comes he'll be halfway through his tour, and we would have to prepare for the baby, and I just can't do that to him. _I_ love _him _too much," said Hermione, placing great emphasis on I and him.

At this, Ginny stood up outraged. She took her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at the door. It slammed shut and she muttered "_Muffliato_" and put her wand away. "Ginny, what--" Hermione began, but she was cut off by Ginny's screams.

"HERMIONE, YOU'RE BEING STUPID!" Ginny screamed. Hermione was surprised, Ginny had never gone off like that in front of her. "YOU CAN NOT DO THIS TO RON, HE'S MY BROTHER FOR CHRIST'S SAKE. AND HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU! SO FINE, GO TO AMERICA, HAVE THE BABY, NEVER TELL RON, MEANWHILE HE'LL BE BACK HERE SULKING AND PINING FOR YOU, WHILE YOU'RE THERE WITH HIS CHILD JUST LIVING LIFE AS IF YOU AND HIM NEVER WERE! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HIM!" she screamed.

"Ginny, calm down--" began Harry, but Ginny cut him off. "YOU'RE BEING COMPLETELY SELFISH! YOU'RE NOT EVEN THINKING OF HOW RON MIGHT FEEL ABOUT IT!" screamed Ginny. Hermione stood up and walked to Ginny, her eyes level with hers, both glaring at each other. "OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT HOW HE FEELS--" Hermione began. "THEN TELL HIM ABOUT THE BABY!" said Ginny. "I AM NOT GOING TO RUIN EVERYTHING HE'S EVER WORKED FOR, JUST BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT!" screamed Hermione. Harry got up and was trying to bridge the distance between Hermione and Ginny who were now nose to nose. "_JUST_ BECAUSE YOU'RE PREGNANT? YOU ACT AS IF IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL, LIKE YOU JUST GOT AN E ON ONE OF YOUR O.W.L.s. NEWSFLASH, HERMIONE, BEING PREGNANT IS A BIG DEAL," screamed Ginny.

Both of their faces were now red with anger, and Harry finally took out his wand and shouted "PROTEGO". An invisible shield erupted between them, and Hermione fell back and hit her head on the dresser. "DAMMIT!" she screamed. Ginny, apparently, had also been blasted back, but she had landed softly on the bed. "I'm leaving," Hermione said, standing up and walking towards the door. When she turned the knob it would not budge, so she turned to Ginny. "Open the damn door," she said. Ginny was being helped up by Harry, who looked more scared at the pair of them than ever. "No," said Ginny as she too stood up. "Yes," said Hermione firmly, glaring at Ginny. "Not until you promise you'll tell Ron," said Ginny.

"NO!" said Hermione. "Ginny, be reasonable," said Harry. "No, I will not. My brother has a right to know if he's going to be a father," said Ginny. Harry sighed. "I'll see you two later," Hermione said. She walked over to Harry, gave him a hug, and kissed him on the cheek. She didn't give Ginny a hug. "I'll tell him when the time is right, I'll miss you. I'll miss you both," said Hermione. And she apparated back to her suitcases which were exactly where they were before. Hermione grabbed each of her suitcases, and was about to apparate when she heard laughing coming from behind her. She turned around and saw four people coming out from behind the trees. George, who had his arm around Angelina Johnson, and Ron and Luna, who were clearly just tagging along. Angelina had just been laughing at something George had said, and Luna saw Hermione and rushed forward, giving her a big hug.

"Hermione, I can't believe you're leaving today," she said, releasing Hermione. "I knew you'd visit here, so I decided to visit the Weasley's so I wouldn't miss you," she said. George and Angelina looked happy and they ran forward and gave Hermione a hug too. Ron, however, looked sulky. "America, I can't believe it Hermione!" asked Angelina. "Yes, it is quite amazing," said Hermione, but her mind was more focused on Ron, who was kicking dirt with his shoes, looking down. "Come on, Luna, Angelina, let's go see if mum wants help with dinner," said George. He gave Hermione a quick smile and departed, guiding Angelina by the hand, followed closely by Luna. Ron and Hermione stood there for a minute, Ron still kicking dirt and Hermione watching him.

_I could tell him now_, she thought. _What harm will it do? I mean, if he's ok with it then fine. But then again, what if he is? What if he decides to give up Quidditch for me, I can't do that to him. I love him way too much._

"Ron, I…." but she couldn't find any words to complete her sentence. She could have said "Ron, I'm pregnant" or "Ron, I'm in love with you, and I want to come with you", but she didn't say anything like that. "Have fun on your trip," he muttered, before starting to walk towards the Burrow. Words failed her. She wanted to tell him everything. About how she was pregnant, about how much she loved him, and about how much she would rather stay with him than go to America, but she couldn't. "I love you, Ron," Hermione said quietly, grasping her bags. When Ron finally turned, Hermione had already apparated.


	3. Letters

_Miss Hermione Granger_

_ 12293 Halyard Lane_

_ Atlanta, Georgia 56985_

Hermione opened the letter and read:

_Dear Hermione, _

_ I know we did not leave on such good terms 5 years ago, and that it was mostly my fault, but I think that if we see each other again everything will be alright. Anyways, I am writing this letter to tell you that Harry proposed to me last month. Our wedding will be in one month, and I am asking you to join us on the 10__th__ of July, three days from today. You will be my maid of honor, that is, if you accept. And of course I will need your help planning the wedding. Luna, Angelina, and Fleur are my bridesmaids and Ron is Harry's best man. _(Hermione's stomach did a little flutter at the mention of Ron's name.) _I hope that you will accept my invitation and come. Harry and I are now living in our own apartment, not far from the Burrow. The address is 3793 Eden Drive. I hope to see you soon. _

_ With Love, Ginny_

Hermione could not believe it. Harry and Ginny were getting married. It seemed only yesterday Ginny was shying away from Harry. Hermione quickly searched for a spare bit of parchment. It took her a while. She then started writing:

_Dear Ginny,_

_ That's wonderful! Of course I'll come, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Dylan will be so thrilled. He's loves going in to visit, well at least he enjoyed visiting mum and dad. Anyways, I'll be there in a couple of days. You caught me at a good time, this is my vacation month. I'm off until late in August and I am very excited about coming. I will see you in couple days._

_ Love, Hermione_

Hermione finished writing and folded the piece of parchment to make it smaller. "Ellop, come here," called Hermione to the room at large. A large, brown bird flew into the room landed on Hermione's outstretched arm. "Take this back to Harry and Ginny, and take as many breaks as you need, it's a very long journey," Hermione said, petting the owl's head. She tied the letter to his leg and opened a window. Ellop flew out past Hermione and she shut the window, not wanting to let hot air into her room, or as she knew it, the living room.

Hermione and her son lived in a four-room apartment, and even though it was not exactly in poor condition, it was still not fit for an adult and a child. There was only one bedroom, which Hermione had allowed Dylan to have when they moved in. It was very small, and only held Dylan's bed, dresser, TV, and a few other things such as his toy box.

The other three rooms were the bathroom, living room and the kitchen. Hermione slept on the couch in the living room. It was not as if Hermione was poor. She did have money. But she was a single mother, raising a child by herself, and she just couldn't afford a larger apartment or a house. The living room did have a TV and a few other entertainment things, but it just wasn't right for Hermione.

It was 5:00 A.M. Hermione always got up this early, even on weekends. It was a Saturday morning. Hermione did not work on Saturdays or Sundays, even though she felt she needed to to make more money. She stayed home with her son on the weekends, mainly because she was gone for most of the day during the week. They would usually go and do something on the weekends, like going to the park, but Hermione did not feel like going anywhere today, besides, Dylan had a trip to look forward to.

Hermione got up and walked outside on her "porch:. Her and Dylan's apartment was on the 5th floor of a very large apartment building, so they had a pretty good view. She stayed out there for a while, reading the book she had brought with her. After reading quite a bit in her book, she decided to go back inside.

Glancing at the clock, she realized it was already 6:15. Which meant Dylan would be waking up soon. She decided to make chocolate chip pancakes, Dylan's favorite. She also made bacon and eggs and toast. Dylan woke up around 7:00, and Hermione decided she'd tell him about the trip over breakfast.

"Guess what, Dylan?" she said. "What?" he asked, through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. "We're going on a trip!" Hermione said. Dylan's eyes lit up, and a little bit of egg fell from his mouth. "We are?!" he cried. "Yes," said Hermione, laughing and wiping his mouth so it was free of egg. "Yay!" cried Dylan, finally swallowing his mouthful of eggs.

"Where we going?" he asked. "We're going to England, across the sea," said Hermione, eating a bite of her pancakes. "Boat!" Dylan cried. "Oh, no honey, we're going to go a different way," said Hermione. Dylan's face fell. "Boat!" he said, giving his mother a pouty look.

"No, now honey, we're leaving in a few days and I want you to pack your things tomorrow," said Hermione. "Yay!" he cried, jumping out of his seat, making his untidy red hair flop around his head.

Dylan was a very skinny, tall 4 year old. He had flaming red hair, like his father, was very tall, like his father, and had a very long nose, like his father. The only thing he seemed to have inherited from his mother was her intelligence. Although still an infant, he understand some complicated things rather easily.

Just then, an owl flew through the window. It was a dark brown owl that Hermione recognized at once as James' owl. Ellie had a letter tied to a string around her leg. Hermione detached the letter and read it.

_Hey Hermione, _

_ I'm off this week, remember? So I figured we could somewhere away. Like on a trip. I know you have Dylan and stuff, but I think it would be better if we went out alone. I want to take you somewhere special._

_ Love, James_

"Oh, da--"but she stopped herself before cursing; Dylan was sitting right next to her. "Honey, why don't you go start packing, we're going to leave the day after tomorrow," said Hermione. Dylan leaped up, leaving his half full plate sitting on the table. He slammed the door to his bedroom and Hermione heard him yanking things out of his dresser and off his shelves. As Hermione cleaned up, she thought about James. She had completely forgotten about him.

James was Hermione's boyfriend. He was a very attractive who was a year older than Hermione. He had a gorgeous face, flowy, brown hair, and a great body, from what Hermione had seen. They had been dating for a year, but Hermione had never allowed him to sleep with her. He was after all, her first boyfriend since Ron, and no matter how many times he begged, pleaded, and nearly forced her to do it, she never did.

Hermione found another spare piece of parchment and scribbled a note back to him.

_James, _

_Actually, could you come over now? I need to talk to you about something._

_ Hermione_

Hermione attached the piece of parchment to Ellie's leg, gave her an owl treat, and she flew out the window. Hermione sat there for a while, pondering over everything.

Hermione knew she was being stupid by dating James. She still loved Ron, and she knew she always would. And that was part of the reason why she never slept with James. She didn't want things to get serious. Her thoughts were interrupted by a "pop". James appeared in the kitchen behind Hermione who was using her wand to wash dishes.

Hermione turned her head and saw him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. Hermione turned around and kissed him on the mouth. James began putting his hands all over her body, her breasts, her butt, they slowly crept down her stomach and she pushed him away.

"James, stop," said Hermione. James didn't back off. Hermione slapped his hands away. "What?" he asked angrily. "I've told you how I feel about this!" Hermione said. "I don't understand. We've been together forever and you still won't have sex with me," he said, leaning against the counter. "I'm just not ready," said Hermione, going back to cleaning the dishes with her wand. It only took her another minute to finish, and then she and James walked over to the couch and sat down, James wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist.

Hermione felt uncomfortable but let his arm stay there anyways. "What did you need to talk to me about?" asked James. "Well, I know you're off work this entire week, but, see, my old friend Ginny is getting married and she wants me to be her maid of honor," said Hermione, looking down. She knew James wouldn't want her to go. He would want her to stay and be with him.

"So?" he asked rudely, his hold on her tightening. "Sooo, she wants me to go there in a couple days, me and Dylan, I mean," said Hermione. "Oh, well where?" asked James. "England," said Hermione, waiting for the explosion that was most likely soon to come. "That's great! We can all go!" said James, happily. Hermione's heart sank. "Oh, yes, er, that'd be great," she said. James failed to notice the uncertainty in her voice.

"I'll go and pack!" said James. He stood up and walked across the room. He apparated back to his apartment. Hermione silently began to cry into her hands. She didn't even know why she was crying. She didn't know why she felt so sad about. She should be happy her boyfriend was coming along, right? Hermione did know one thing, she wasn't happy at all.

--

Hey readers. Thanks for reading my fanfic. From the reviews, I can see that most of you like it, which is good. I'm stuck on the next chapter, so it may be up in a week or so. Thanks for reading!


	4. Surprise

"Dylan, come on! I told Ginny we'd be there around two!" called Hermione to her son, who was in his room packing toys he had forgotten to pack earlier. She was standing in her living room, her suitcases sitting all around her, along with her old school trunk, which had the letters _HG_ written clearly on the lid. "Dammit, this is not going to be fun," said Hermione, thinking of everything. She had tried to convince James that he would be bored going to England with her and Dylan, but he insisted that he come.

He would be here any moment and Hermione was less than pleased. She had considered breaking up with him before going, just as a reason to get him away, but she knew he could get pretty angry. Just then, James apparated next to Hermione, holding suitcases in his arms. He dropped on the floor next to Hermione's suitcases and grabbed her around the waist and kissed her fiercely on the mouth. Hermione merely gave him a smile as he pulled away. "I love you," he said. "Mmmm," said Hermione. James, now used to it, didn't seem to mind.

Dylan came running out of his room, holding two small suitcases, one holding his clothes and the larger one containing his toys. "I'm ready!" he cried, not even noticing James. "Hey little man, how are you?" asked James, ruffling Dylan's hair with his hand. "Fine," Dylan said simply. He hadn't been very happy when Hermione had told him James was coming along. Dylan didn't seem to like James very much.

"Okay, well, since we have so much stuff, I'll apparate us there with your guys suitcases, then I'll come back for mine," said Hermione. "Okay," said James and Dylan. Dylan grabbed his two suitcases in each hand and Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, and James picked up his suitcases and Hermione put her other hand on his shoulder. She then closed her eyes, focused all her energy on going to the Burrow, and when she opened her eyes she was there.

The familiar smell of it she had craved for so long was now washing over her. The wonderful smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking was floating through the air to Hermione, James, and Dylan, who were only 10 feet from the front door. "I'll be right back," said Hermione, letting go of Dylan and James' shoulders. She apparated back to her apartment, grabbed her suitcases, and apparated back to the same spot, right in between James and Dylan, who were still standing in the same spot.

"Well, come on," she said excitedly, levitating her and Dylan's suitcases with her wand and allowing James to levitate his own, since he had invited himself. "Is _this_ where we're staying?" asked James rudely. "No, we're staying at Harry and Ginny's, Dylan's going to stay at my mum and dads for a while. Oh, and by the way, Ginny and Harry only had two single beds, so we have to sleep in different beds," said Hermione. She had specifically called Ginny and asked her to do this for her, to make her feel more comfortable as she was sleeping.

"Whatever," said James, although he did look a bit surly. Hermione got to the door first, and, dropping the suitcases lightly on the ground with her wand, she knocked on the door of the kitchen. She could now smell the wonderful aroma of good food even better now. "Hang on, dear, someone's at the door!" Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley call through the door. The door opened quickly, and Mrs. Weasley looked out.

When she saw Hermione her eyes got wide, she bounded forward and hugged Hermione's tiny body so tightly she thought she was literally going to break in half. "Hermione, we've all missed you so much," cried Mrs. Weasley. Since she had last seen her, Mrs. Weasley had grown a few gray strands in her hair, but other than that she looked exactly the same. She still had the same smile she had always had before.

"Harry and Ginny are upstairs in Ginny's old room, and Arthur's in the living room. And who are they?" she asked, noticing James and Dylan for the first time. "This is James, my boyfriend, and Dylan, my son," said Hermione. "Oh, my, I had no idea you had a son," said Mrs. Weasley. "Mommy," Dylan said, "she has the same hair as me." Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione another hug and held her hand out to James, who shook it. "Congratulations to both of you," said Mrs. Weasley. She obviously thought Dylan was James' son. "Oh, no, Mrs. Weasley, Dylan isn't James son," said Hermione. "Then whose son is he?" asked Mrs. Weasley, giving Hermione a stern look.

Luckily, Hermione did not have to answer because Mr. Weasley, having obviously heard them talking, had walked to the doorway. He gave Hermione a hug and stepped back. "Hello, Hermione, it's been a long time hasn't it?" he asked, smiling at her. "Too long," said Hermione. "This is Dylan, my son, and James, my boyfriend," said Hermione. "Oh, that's great! I had no idea you had a son," said Hermione. "Er, could we come inside, we have a lot of suitcases, and--" Hermione began. "Oh, of course dears, come in," said Mrs. Weasley.

The three of them walked into the kitchen. Hermione saw that Mrs. Weasley was cooking turkey, mashed potatoes, and many other foods that were Hermione's favorite. "James, could you watch Dylan for a minute? I'd like to go see Ginny and Harry," said Hermione. "Whatever," said James. Mrs. Weasley gave him a disapproving glance, but Hermione saw no more as she turned and began walking up the stairs.

She passed Fred and George's old room, Percy's old room, the bathroom, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room before getting to Ginny's door. She pushed the door open and saw a sight she hadn't seen for five years. Harry and Ginny were on the bed, Ginny on top of Harry, kissing passionately. Hermione cleared her throat and Ginny literally jumped off Harry and ran to Hermione to give her a hug. Harry sat up and got off the bed, trying to fix his untidy hair.

"I can't believe it, Hermione, you look so different!" cried Ginny, holding Hermione tightly. When she finally let her go, Hermione was then hugged by Harry. "You're so thin, and beautiful," said Ginny. "Oh, so I wasn't before?" asked Hermione jokingly as Harry let go of her. "Of course you were, but now you're even more beautiful," said Ginny. "We've all missed you so much," said Harry. "I missed you all too," said Hermione.

"Ok, well, we really need to start planning, today, I mean. We still have so much work to do! I am so tired. It's going to be much easier having you here. Of course, mums been a lot of help. We're having the wedding at the old church where mum and dad got married, Harry and I agreed. And we still need to pick out the flowers, my dress, your dress, the bridesmaids dresses, and everything. It'll be much easier with you here," said Ginny.

"Ginny, please, don't make her think too much, she just got here and she probably wants to rest," said Harry, putting his arm around Ginny's waist, who did the same to him. "Oh, no, it's fine," said Hermione. "So, is Dylan down there? Do we finally get to meet him?" asked Ginny, excitedly. "Yes, he's down there, along with someone else," said Hermione, feeling rather uncomfortable. She had decided it would be best if she didn't tell anyone about James. I mean, it was her business, right?

"Come on," she said to them, and they followed her out of Ginny's room and down the stairs. When Hermione entered the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was just putting supper on the table, and James, Dylan, and Mr. Weasley were nowhere to be seen. "Ah, there you three are, suppers ready," she exclaimed smiling at them. "James, Dylan, Arthur! Suppers ready!" she called into the living room. Arthur, Dylan, and James appeared, Dylan being held by Mr. Weasley, whom both seemed to have became rather fond of each other quickly.

"Ginny, Harry, this is James, my boyfriend," said Hermione. "Oh my," said Ginny. Harry saved her from embarrassment. "Uh, hi, I'm Harry, this is my fiancé Ginny," said Harry. "Oh, right, hi," said Ginny, though she still looked a bit shocked.

"Come on everybody, let's eat," said Mrs. Weasley, who didn't seem to notice the awkwardness in the room. She drew up an extra chair with her wand so that there were seven chairs altogether. Hermione sat down between James and Dylan. The food smelled delicious. Hermione had seen the turkey and mashed potatoes, but Mrs. Weasley had also cooked carrots, baked beans, and macaroni and cheese.

"So Hermione," said Mr. Weasley, helping himself to some turkey and mashed potatoes as everybody else did the same, "how has your job been?" "Oh, it's been lovely, I'm actually doing really well, working in the Office for Protection of Magical Creatures," she said, eating turkey dipped in mashed potatoes, which tasted delicious. "That's great, Hermione. And so James, what do you do?" he asked. Hermione frowned. James barely had a job; he worked at an old rubbish store down the street from where he worked for minimum pay. "Oh, I own a company, right where I live actually, it's a great job," he said, he caught Hermione's eye, gave her a pleading look, and turned back to his food.

Hermione couldn't believe it, James was actually lying to them. She felt angry, but was distracted as Dylan dropped mashed potatoes on the front of his shirt. She quickly wiped it up with a cloth and continued eating. The rest of the dinner was a blur to Hermione. Everyone asked her questions and she only muttered small responses. For dessert, Mrs. Weasley had made a wonderful peach cobbler, and homemade pumpkin pasties, which were also very good.

At the end of lunch, everyone was full with Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking, and everyone retired to the living room. "Well, I hope everyone enjoyed dinner," said Mrs. Weasley, sitting down on the couch next to Mr. Weasley, whose hair was being played with by Dylan, who was obviously still fascinated that they had the same hair color. "Of course we did, Molly, it was wonderful," said Hermione. "Yes, dear, it was good," said Mr. Weasley.

"Oh, no, it's 6:30, I promised them we'd be there by 7:00, and Hermione still has to take Dylan to her parents," said Ginny suddenly from the chair where she sitting. Hermione wondered who "them" was. "It's ok Ginny, I can take Dylan there really quickly, then I'll come back and we can all go together," said Hermione. "No, let me take them, you guys can catch up," said James. "Are you sure?" asked Hermione. "Oh yeah, I haven't seem your parents in a while, they'll be happy to see me," said James. Hermione had to hold back a laugh. She would love to see her parents expressions when they saw who dropped off Dylan. She had half a notion to ask Harry for his invisibility cloak but held herself back.

"Dylan, go get your suitcases," said Hermione. Dylan sadly jumped up from Mr. Weasley's lap and ran into the kitchen to get his suitcases. He came back a few seconds later, stumbling over the weight. James walked over to him and held his shoulder. "Be back in a few minutes," said James, and he and Dylan disappeared.

"He seems er, lovely, Hermione," said Ginny. "Er, yeah, sure, he is," said Hermione. "He's horrible, Hermione!" Ginny blurted out. "What? No, you're just….misunderstanding him," said Hermione. "Misunderstanding him?" asked Ginny. "Yes, he's really lovely once you get to know him," said Hermione, trying to sound defensive. "All I'm trying to say is that he's just not right for you," said Ginny. "Well, shit Ginny, the next time I decide to get a boyfriend I'll consult you first," said Hermione. "Hermione, please," piped up Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione.

James appeared back in the living room, no longer accompanied by Dylan. He looked rather grumpy, as if he had just been insulted. "Let's go," he said grumpily. At this Hermione stood up, along with Ginny, Harry, and Ginny's parents. "Bye, dear, I'm sure we'll see you soon." said Mrs. Weasley, walking forward to give Hermione a hug. She was then followed by Mr. Weasley. As soon as everyone had received a hug (except James), Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and James all went back into the kitchen to get their bags. "Hermione, I'll get your trunk," said Harry, who had been silent most of the night. He had been quiet all through dinner, as if there was something on his mind. "And I'll help you with your bags," said Ginny, who was completely ignoring James, who had more bags than Hermione.

Hermione grabbed some of her bags while Ginny grabbed the rest. Another second and she was standing in a living room next to Ginny, who led her into the bedroom she and James would share. "This is your room, the guest room," she said, setting Hermione's things on her bed. Harry came in the room with her trunk and set it at the foot of her bed. James came in last, and struggling with his things, dropped them on the floor near his bed.

"We better hurry, they'll be here in about 10 minutes," said Ginny, glancing at the clock on Hermione's bed stand. She and Harry walked back out into the living room, but before Hermione could follow them James pulled her back into the room, his hand holding her arm firmly. "Why can't we just stay in a hotel?" he asked rudely. "Because, I told, you, I'm here to help Ginny with the wedding preparations. If you want to stay in a fucking hotel then go, but I'm not going to help you pay for it," said Hermione. James let go of her arm. His eyes burned into hers for a minute, but then he looked away. Hermione walked back into the living room where Harry and Ginny were silently arguing.

"She needs to know before they get here," whispered Harry. "She'll find out when she finds out!" whispered Ginny, "We can't let this happen, she'll be upset, and this is a big thing," whispered Harry back. Hermione cleared her throat. They stopped arguing and looked over at Hermione and James. Ginny smiled. "I'll go make some tea, Harry get the cups," she said. Harry walked over to a tall, wooden cabinet and got out 6 tea cups as Ginny walked into the kitchen. "Let's sit," said James, and he went and sat on the couch. Hermione's mind however, was on something else.

She had first seen it when she Harry had walked to the cabinet. Next to the cabinet was a large stand which had four levels to put photos on. The very top level had a picture of Harry and Ginny kissing. The one below was of Harrys parents and the one on the bottom had the picture of the Order of the Phoenix in a frame. But the one that caught Hermione's eye was in a broken picture frame. The glass was cracked in three places but Hermione ignored this as she looked at the picture. It was of her and Ron. Hermione remembered the day it had been taken perfectly.

It had been nearly a year after the downfall of Voldemort. She, Ron, Harry, and Ginny had all went out into the field near the Burrow to goof around. Harry and Ginny had wandered off into the trees somewhere, so Hermione had performed a tricky spell on the camera so it could take pictures of her and Ron. This particular one showed her and Ron with his hands wrapped around her tightly. Hermione's hands were over top of Ron's and they were smiling and laughing. And then they kissed and kissed and kissed. And that was exactly what the picture showed. Hermione couldn't help but smile, she missed that. The feeling of love and security. "Er, Hermione, are you still with us?" asked Harry. Hermione jumped and looked away from the picture. "Er, what?" she asked.

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted some biscuits with the tea?" asked Harry, who was standing near the doorway to the kitchen. "Oh, yeah, sure," said Hermione. She turned away from the picture, and went to sit on the couch next to James. Ginny brought out the tea on a tray and set it on the coffee table next to the cups. "So, er, what are we planning tonight?" asked Hermione. "Oh, well, I wanted to discuss the seating arrangements," said Ginny, sitting on the couch next to Ginny as Harry sat on the loveseat. "Okay," said Hermione. "They should be here in any moment," said Harry. "Yes, they said seven and its nearly quarter past," said Ginny. "When you say them who do y--" began Hermione, but half of her question was answered when a sudden "pop" made them all jump.

Hermione thought she must had been dreaming, because standing in front of her, just on the other side of the coffee table, was none other than Ron Weasley. He stood there, tall and lanky, his red hair untidy and unkempt, in jeans and his old Chudley Cannons t-shirt, the one Hermione remembered taking off his body numerous times. She could see his abs through his shirt, and his arms seemed to have gained a bit of muscle. "Hey, you guys, I--" but Ron stopped midsentence when he saw Hermione. "You, wh--" he began to ask, but he was interrupted as another "pop" sound went through the air.

A very, small, skinny, beautiful girl, appeared next to Ron, she bumped into him. "Damnit, Ron, if you're going to stop like that you should hold up a sign," she said rudely. Ron, who wasn't paying the least bit attention to the girl, was pointing absently at Hermione, whose face was becoming more red by the second. The girl, noticing what he was pointing at, looked over at Hermione. "Oh, Hermione is it?" she asked, walking closer to the coffee table. "Er, yes, how did you--" began Hermione, standing up and walking around the coffee table to stand in front of Ron and the girl, but the girl cut her off. "You're all they talk about," said the girl, gesturing to Harry and Ginny, whom were still sitting on the couch. "Oh, well--" began Hermione. "Ron, come back to earth, please," said the girl rudely, walking back to Ron and waving her hand in front of his face. Ron, coming back to reality, said "What?". "Well, I was trying to talk to you," said the girl. "Oh, yeah, right," said Ron.

"Er, I'm sorry, I don't know who you are," said Hermione. "You mean no one here has told her yet?" she asked loudly and accusingly, as if she was the most important person in the world. They all shook their heads except James, who was staring at her hungrily. The girl rolled her eyes. The girl held out her right hand, which Hermione saw had a huge, beautiful diamond on the ring finger. "I'm Alyssa Vasen, Ron's fiancé."


	5. Troubled

Hermione thought the room was spinning. She couldn't think. She felt sick, woozy. She closed her eyes and fainted. She must have only fainted for a second because when she was conscious again she felt someone carrying her across the room. Whoever was holding her was carrying her to the couch, one hand holding her legs and the other wrapped around her back holding her head. She felt herself being lowered to the couch, and when she opened her eyes, she realized it had been Ron who had caught her from falling. _Thank God I shaved my legs last night_, thought Hermione to herself.

Ron laid her down softly on the couch. Hermione felt his arm linger on her body for a second as he stared into her eyes. Ron, realizing what he was doing, slid his hands off her body and stood up. Ginny pushed the coffee table back so she could kneel down next to Hermione on the couch. "Hermione, are you alright?" she asked. "Er, yes, I think so," she tried to sit up, but her body wouldn't allow it, so she sank back down onto the pillow.

She sat up and saw that Harry was kneeling down next to Ginny, with Ron kneeling right beside them. Alyssa, however, was standing behind the coffee table, her hands on her hips, looking at Ron, as though expecting him to be paying complete attention to her. "Come on Hermione, let's sit you up," said Ginny. She and Harry put their hands behind her back and pushed her up so she was in a sitting position. Her body felt terrible, tired, as if it weighed a lot more than it actually did. "I'll go get some water," said Harry, and he stood up and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Ginny, I cannot believe you still haven't fixed this," said Alyssa. She was pointing to the picture of Ron and Hermione on the stand near the dish cabinet. "Well, seeing as you're the one that broke it, I figured you could be the one to fix it," said Ginny, not looking away from Hermione, who still felt woozy. "It's not my stupid picture, and I told you it was an accident," said Alyssa. "Oh, yes it magically flew off," said Ginny. Ron, however, was not paying attention to what they were saying, he was staring at something, and Hermione realized that her tank-top was pulled down to reveal a lot of cleavage. Hermione knew Ron was staring, so when she looked at Ron, he looked away from where he was staring into her eyes and blushed. Hermione had to hold back a grin.

Harry came back into the room holding a glass of water and a hot towel. Hermione took a sip of the water and placed the hot towel on her head. She felt immediate relief from her head, but her body still felt terrible. "Well, come on, Ron, I think Harry and Ginny have everything under control," said Alyssa, folding her arms across her chest. Ron looked up at her. "Alyssa, I really think-" he began, but once again she cut him off. "No, don't think. They have everything under control and we don't want to be in their way," said Alyssa. Hermione then remembered something she had forgotten. "Where's James?" she asked. "He went to the bathroom," said Harry. "Nice," said Hermione.

"Who's James?" Ron asked, his eyes becoming wider by the second. "Hermione's boyfriend," said Ginny. Ron made a sound Hermione had never heard before. It was like a cross between a cough and a grunt. "You and him?" Ron asked, using his hand to point back to the hallway where James had gone. "Yes," said Hermione. She knew how Ron felt, he was jealous, and Hermione liked it. "But he's….." began Ron. "What?" Hermione asked, suddenly perking up.

"Ron, NOW!" Alyssa nearly screamed. Ron reluctantly stood up and walked over to Alyssa. "Alyssa, just one more minute, I want to make sure Hermione's going to be okay," said Ron. "No!" said Alyssa, and she grabbed his arm and apparated them.

"What the fuck?!" Hermione cried out, throwing the cloth on the couch and standing up. Ginny and Harry both jumped back, obviously having never heard Hermione go off like that. "What?!" asked Ginny as she and Harry stood up from the couch. "You couldn't bother to tell me that he's going to be married to that horrible person," said Hermione. "Well, we were going to tell you Hermione, but we figured you'd take it like this," said Harry. "Can't he see how horrible she is?" asked Hermione, pacing around the living room. "Of course he does, Hermione," said Ginny. Harry wanted to ask why he was still with her, let alone getting married to her, but before she could Harry spoke.

"Look, Hermione. Ron was literally devastated when you left. He waited forever for you. And he had to watch you be with Viktor, which hurt him more than anything. And then he waited patiently, hoping you'd realize you had feelings for him. He was too afraid to make the first move," said Harry. "He waited patiently?! I had to watch him with Lavender for nearly 4 months," said Hermione, fighting back tears. "Exactly, he was trying to make you jealous!" said Harry. "But why did he have to do it that way?" asked Hermione. "Because, when he found out you snogged Krum--" began Harry, but Hermione cut him off. "Who told him that?" she asked sharply. Ginny looked uncomfortable. Hermione saw this. "Ginny! You promised to keep that a secret!" said Hermione. "I know, Hermione, I'm sorry," said Ginny.

"So the only reason he was with Lavender was because he found out I kissed Krum?" asked Hermione. "Not only that, he was trying to make you jealous, Hermione. Everyone saw that except Lavender. He loved you, ever since 4th year, as far as I know. It could've been sooner. He only had 2 years with you and then you left. He could barely live with himself," said Harry. "Harry, I loved him too, before he ever loved me. Imagine how I felt! Having to watch him snog Lavender every day for 4 months," said Hermione.

"Hermione, listen to me. I watched you two for 7 years. I stood by you for 7 years. You two never stopped fighting, and it got annoying. But you were so defensive of one another. Even when you were fighting, I could tell there was something there, but all you two did was fight and fight and fight. But when someone else said something about the other you would get angry in a second. You two were in love, and I sensed it right away. But you two denied it, it was as if you'd built up this friendship based solely on fighting, and if you admitted your feelings for one another it would change everything. But Ron, he…., he wanted more, it was if he couldn't wait for you, he wanted--"but Harry cut off when James came back into the room, zipping up his pants.

"James what the hell is wrong with you? I faint and you decide you have to go to the bathroom?!" asked Hermione shocked. "I had to piss!" said James, straightening his jeans and walking over to Hermione as she sighed. There was an awkward silence, Hermione still angry at James, James just standing there, Harry looking back and forth between Ginny, Hermione, and James, and Ginny looking murderous. "Well, who wants a fresh batch of tea and some biscuits," said Harry, trying to help the situation. "I'm going to a bar," said James. Harry looked affronted. Ginny's arms were folded across her chest, an angry expression on her face. "James, could I talk to you for a moment?" asked Hermione, but before he could answer she took his arm and dragged him into their room, shutting the door behind her.

"What?" he asked. "Please, try to be kind to Harry and Ginny," said Hermione. "Why? Maybe I don't want to," said James. "Just please," said Hermione, hoping that would change his mind. "What's in it for me?" asked James. The need for revenge against Ron made Hermione say something to James she never thought she would. "Well, you might get something you wanted for a while," she said in a sexy voice, giving him her most beautiful smile. James smiled and lightly pushed her against the door and kissed her. And she kissed him back, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth, she wanted to push him away, but she knew if Ron found out he'd go ballistic. She pushed him away gently. "Now, let's go have tea," she said. James agreed, and they went back into the room to have tea with Harry and Ginny.

That night, when James was out for a walk, Ginny visited Hermione in her room. She sat down on Hermione's bed and Hermione could tell right away that she was angry. "What?" asked Hermione, her wet hair dripping onto her robe. "Hermione, please, I don't want him to stay here," said Ginny. "Ginny, he's my boyfriend!" Hermione said defensively, but she knew she was only doing it to keep James here so Ron would get jealous. "He doesn't love you, he's crazy! I saw his boxers Hermione! He didn't even bother to zip up his pants before coming out of the bathroom, and his boxers had half naked women on them!" said Ginny.

"Ginny, please, I've only heard this about a thou--" began Hermione, but Ginny cut her off. "Hermione, please, I just don't want him to stay here. Here," said Ginny. She took out muggle money from her pocket and handed it to Hermione. Hermione counted it and saw it was 300. "Ginny, I don't understand why you don't like him," said Hermione. "Because, I don't! Now please get him to leave. You can stay!" said Ginny, and she stood up, and walked out of the room, slamming the door. "Ginny, the money!" called Hermione, but Ginny didn't come back.

Hermione knew she was being unfair to Ginny and Harry, so she decided that when James came back she would talk to him about it. He had left around 9:30, promising to come back in an hour. Hermione heard him come into the room at 3 in the morning.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked, turning on her lamp. James was taking off his shirt when Hermione looked at him. "I went for a walk," he said, pulling his jeans down. "A walk doesn't take 5 hours!" she said. "Hermione, please, just drop it, I love you," he said. He walked over to her bed, kissed her forehead and got into his own. Hermione turned off her lamp and lay down in her bed.

_There's absolutely no way he could've been walking for that long. He had to have been doing something wrong, drinking or smoking, or he could've been with another woman,_ thought Hermione to herself, even though she knew she wasn't the least bit jealous. Hermione turned over, facing away from James, who she could see was smiling at her.

As soon as she felt she could, she would sleep with James. She hoped that Ron would find out and go ballistic. Then he would feel how she felt now: terrible, like a million people were jumping on her head, her stomach, her legs. And when she did, she would be sure Ron found out, and that he would be pissed. But Hermione knew it was okay, because he was getting married and they had no chance together, right? This question troubled Hermione the entire night.


	6. Mistake

"So what are we doing today, Ginny?" asked Hermione, whom was sitting at the kitchen table eating a chicken salad sandwich which tasted delicious. "Well, today I though we'd go consider the flower options with Luna," said Ginny, eating some of her sandwich. "Sounds good," said Hermione.

Just then, James emerged in the kitchen in boxer shorts, which had a large hole in the back, revealing his left buttcheek. "James!" Hermione cried, as she, Harry, and Ginny shielded their eyes from him. "What?" he asked. "Your boxers," said Hermione, still shielding her eyes from him.

James looked down, "So what?" he asked. "James, no one wants to see that," said Hermione. Harry, for some reason was smiling, trying to hold back a laugh. "Fine, I'll go put on something more appropriate," said James, and he went back into the living room to the hallway. "Harry!" said Ginny, hitting his arm and making him look at her. "Why on earth were you smiling?" she asked, taking the last bite of her sandwich.

"Because," said Harry, still trying to control himself. "Harry!" said Ginny, picking up her and Hermione's plates to put them in the sink. "I'm sorry," said Harry, still laughing. Hermione and Ginny just looked at him. "But the thought that someone as smart as you would be dating a sewer rat like him is just so unbelieveable," said Harry. "And why is that funny?" asked Hermione, trying to look upset. "Because, Hermione, you must be delusional," he said, starting to compose himself. "There are so many more suitable men out there waiting for you," said Harry. "Yes, but not the one I want," said Hermione under her breath.

James came back in wearing a t-shirt and jeans. "I'm going to a bar, see you guys later," he said, grabbing a piece of Harry's sandwich off Harry's plate, and stuffing it all in his mouth. He walked into the living room. "James, wait," Hermione called, rushing into living room. She grabbed him and kissed him, allowing his tongue to fill her mouth. "Remember, be nice to them, and you'll get so much more," said Hermione, smiling very sexy. James smiled and gave her another kiss. He then walked out the door, in search of a bar.

Hermione went back into the kitchen and found that Ginny and Harry were arguing quietly. "He has to go," said Ginny, looking up from Harry. "Ginny, please," said Hermione. "I gave you that money so he could get an apartment!" said Ginny. "Fine, I'll talk to him about it tonight," said Hermione. "Fine. Come on, we have to meet Luna in 15 minutes," said Ginny.

Ginny was silent as they stood in front of the flower shop waiting for Luna. Her arms folded across her chest, she looked murderous. Just then, a small 'pop' sound issued through the air, and Hermione turned and saw Luna, still beautiful but with a rather large belly. "Hermione!" she cried, throwing her arms around Hermione. "Luna, it's so good to see you!" Hermione cried.

"Hey Ginny," said Luna, letting go of Hermione and hugging Ginny. I haven't seen you in ages, what has it been 5 years now? And I'm pregnant! Neville wants to name the baby Frank or Alice after his parents, and the next we'll have will be named Lorian, after my great grandfather," said Luna. "That's wonderful," said Hermione.

Ginny's mood seemed to get better as they picked out the flowers. It took them nearly four hours to decide the combinations and finally decided on roses and tulips, which would look magnificent for the wedding.

"Bye, Ginny, Hermione, see you later," said Luna, and she dissaparated on the spot. "Come on, let's go back to the apartment," said Ginny, ready to grab Hermione's hand. "Actually, I think I'll walk around, get to know the neighborhood a bit better," said Hermione. "Alright," said Ginny, and she dissaparated.

Hermione walked nearly a block, on her way she saw a candy store, a book store, and a playground. She went to the playground and sat on a swing, something she enjoyed doing before she had ever found out she was a witch. She sat there for nearly an hour, just thinking. She gazed over at a family of three. The small boy was in the swing, being pushed by his mother and father. He was smiling in joy and laughing as he went higher and higher up. The couple looked so happy together, holding eachother and kissing every once in a while.

Hermione yearned for that. A family. She knew Dylan needed a father. That he would need one eventually. But his real father would never come back to her or him, they would never be together as a family. This thought made Hermione want to get away from the happy family, so she got up off the swing and walked another block.

She noticed an old coffee shop across the street and walked in, a bell dinging as she did so. The shop was pretty empty, only a few people sitting and eating. Hermione realized that she hadnt eaten in since lunch and decided to buy herself something to eat. She automatically knew she was not in a muggle shop when she saw the moving pictures on the walls. She bought a hamburger, fries, and a bottle of firewhiskey and sat down. She pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet and read as she ate.

The bell on the door rang and she looked up to see none other than Alyssa walk in. Hermione held the newspaper over her head so Alyssa would not see her but it was no good. Alyssa noticed Hermione's bushy hair over the top of the paper. She bought a latte and sat down in the seat opposite Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione. My, my, my, hungry were you?" she asked, gesturing to the empty plate. "Well I wouldn't want to be a stick, now would I?" Hermione said.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Alyssa said, but she continued talking before Hermione had the chance to answer. "You and Ron were obviously intimate when you were together. I'm just wondering, how does he like it?" she asked. Hermione looked up from the paper. "Excuse me?" she asked, disgustedly. "Well, Ron and I have done it a couple of times, but he never seems very pleased afterwards. It seems I can't live up to the great Hermione Granger. Any pointers?" she asked.

"Alyssa, please, I dont want to hear about that," Hermione said. "Jealous? Or can you just not stand hearing about this from someone else. Hard to think about someone else doing that with Ron, isn't it?" said Alyssa. Hermione felt like punching her. "I'm leaving," Hermione said. She made a move to get up, and Alyssa stuck out her foot and tripped her. Hermione fell flat on her face, and the contents of her purse spilled out everywhere. "Oh, dear, let me help you," said Alyssa. She began to pick up the items that were in Hermione's purse.

"I can do it myself, thank you," said Hermione getting on her knees and piling the things back into her purse. After everything was off the floor, Hermione stood up and walked out the door. She was halfway down the street when she heard someone running behind her. "Did you forget something?" asked Alyssa. Hermione turned around and saw Alyssa holding what looked like a piece of paper. When Hermione came closer she realized Alyssa was holding a picture of Dylan, taken shortly before they had came for the wedding.

Hermione tried to grab it but Alyssa pulled it out of her reach. "Give it back, right now," said Hermione. "If you don't like him then why is there a picture of him in your purse. How young is he here? 3, maybe 4? God, woman, are you obsessed?" asked Alyssa.

"Shut up!" screamed Hermione. She tried to get the picture from Alyssa, but she once again pulled it out of Hermione's reach. "Hang on," said Alyssa. "This can't be Ron," she said. "Ron told me he was really short and chubby when he was a kid,and then got tall. This kid must already be 4 feet tall," said Alyssa.

"This isn't Ron, is it? This is his son," said Alyssa. Hermione grabbed the picture back and started walking down the street. "How will Ron feel when he realizes you had his child? Think he'll be excited," yelled Alyssa. She was still standing in the same spot. Hermione turned around and walked back to her. ""Alyssa,no, please, don't tell Ron," Hermione said in a begging manner. Hermione could not believe she was begging to this awful person Alyssa. Alyssa folded her arms over her chest and smirked at Hermione.

"You honestly think that he still wants you. What, did you think if you came back with some sob story about how you had his kid he'd want you back? It's never going to happen," said Alyssa. "Look, Alyssa, I wasn't planning on telling Ron. Well at first, I did, but when I saw how...happy he was with you, I decided to just go to Harry and Ginny's wedding and then go back home with Dylan. Think about it, if you tell Ron, it'll only create problems for you two," said Hermione.

"I'm not stupid Hermione, I know what you're trying to do," said Alyssa. "What am I trying to do?" asked Hermione. "You're trying to make me believe that so I won't tell Ron. But too bad, I'm going to tell Ron no matter what," she said. She turned around and begin walking away. Hermione ran after her.

"There has to be something that I can do," said Hermione, running to catch up with her. "Well, there is something that will make me happy," said Alyssa, turning around to face Hermione. "What?" said Hermione, gasping for breath. "Wow, sounds like you need to workout. Anyways, I want you to stay clear from Ron, if he comes near you, run away, I dont care, just dont go near him, because the second you do I'll tell him about this kid," she said.

"You're awful," said Hermione, looking at Alyssa in a disgusted way. "You may think so, but I don't. I'd stay clear of Ron if I were you," said Alyssa. She turned on the spot and apparated, leaving Hermione standing by herself, the picture of Dylan still clutched in her hand.


	7. Drunk

Hermione couldn't believe someone could be so awful. She stuffed the picture of Dylan in her purse. She then apparated on the spot. The first thing she saw when she apparated into Ginny's apartment was Harry and Ginny horizontal on the couch snogging. Ginny pushed Harry off her when she saw Hermione.

"Hermione," she said, wiping off her mouth. She and Harry both looked flustered. "Guess who I ran into, or rather she ran into me," said Hermione. "Who?" asked Harry, his face a bright pink. "Alyssa," said Hermione. "She's even more awful than I imagined," said Hermione. "What happened?" asked Ginny.

Hermione, then thinking it over, decided to keep quiet about Alyssa's order. "Er, nothing, she's just really terrible," said Hermione. She ran from the room to the guest room where she stayed. She took out her wand and locked the door behind her. Someone pounded on the door and tried to turn the handle. "Hermione! What's wrong?" called Ginny. "Nothing, I'm just tired," said Hermione. "What did Alyssa do?" asked Ginny. "Nothing. Please just let me rest," said Hermione. "Oh, alright, but we'll talk in the morning, good night," said Ginny. "Night, Hermione," called Harry.

James, obviously still out, was not there. Hermione decided to take a long, scorching hot bath. She let the water run into the tub, got a fresh towl and washcloth, and took off her clothes, easing herself into the burning bathwater. She laid down into the water. She used her wand to pour herself some firewhiskey into a glass she made appear. Ron was probably sleeping with that lowlife Alyssa right now. Before she knew it, she was having two glasses, then three, then four, then five, then ten. And she fell asleep.

"Hermione! Hermione! What are you doing? You could have drowned," came Ginny's voice. "Is she all right?" called Harry. "No, Harry, don't come in," called Ginny. Hermione felt herself being shaken awake. "Hermione. It's 6 A.M.! We thought you were sleeping. What did you do last night?" asked Ginny. The glass was floating at the end of the tub near Hermione's feet. Hermione sat up, covering herself with her arms. Ginny grabbed a towel and handed it to Hermione.

"Iz alright Ginnneeee, I ca duu eet," said Hermione. "No, it's okay," said Ginny. She helped Hermione get out of the bathtub and helped her wrap the towel around her. "Your breath smells like firewhiskey. How much did you have?" asked Ginny. "Jus a fuuu glazzez, ooorrr mayybee 10," laughed Hermione drunkenly. "Here you stay here and I'll get you some clothes to put on," said Ginny. Ginny rummaged through Hermione's suitcase until she found what looked like baggy jeans and a large t-shirt. She looked for a few minutes before finding a bra and underwear. She gave the clothes to Hermione, and looked into the corner as Hermione got dressed.

It took Hermione 10 minutes just to get her clothes on because she kept putting everything on inside out. Ginny finally had to help her put her shirt over her head. "Ginny, you know what's funny?" asked Hermione. "What?" asked Ginny, pulling Hermione into the bedroom and guiding her to the bed. "I love Ron, but he's getting married to someone else," said Hermione. "HARRY! Come in here!" yelled Ginny.

Harry came into the room. "What happened?" he asked worried. "She got drunk. She has a hangover," said Ginny. Harry ran over to the bed. "Hermione, are you ok?" asked Harry. "Yeeeah, Harreee, I'ma fine. I jus need a bitoo sleep, yuuu knowwww," said Hermione. "How much did she have?" Harry asked. "She said ten glasses," said Ginny. "Hermione, get under the covers and go to sleep," said Harry. "No, I'd ratha go ta Ron's apament and sleeeep in hissss bed," said Hermione, smiling stupidly up at Harry.

"She's delirious," said Ginny. "No, I'm not. I'm beeeeeing seereisss. I lovvee him, and I can't let him get marreeed to that awfu girl," Hermione said. Ginny pulled the covers from under Hermione. "Lay down," said Ginny. "No, I don't wanna, I wanna be weeth Ron. He's the best kisssssser, considering he's the only guy I've kissed in forever. Except Viktor, god he was a terble kisser," said Hermione.

A loud noise coming from the living room startled them all. They first heard a pop and then the noise of something glass falling over and breaking. "DAMNIT!" yelled someone. "Reparo," said the person. "Harry, I need to talk to you," came Ron's voice. "I'll be out in a minute Ron," Harry said. But Ron apparently couldn't wait. He followed the sound of Harry's voice and went to the doorway of Hermione's room. "What's going on?" asked Ron.

"Nothing, Ron, get out," Ginny said. She went over to Ron and tried to push him out the doorway. Ron fought her. "What's wrong with Hermione? Why does she look like that?" asked Ron, looking at Hermione in a state of worry. "She has a hangover," said Ginny, still trying push him out of the doorway.

"Hey, Roooooon," said Hermione. "You're looookin great toooooday. Reeeeleeeee hott," said Hermione. She made growling noises and pretended to be a cat, clawing the air with her fingers, while licking her lips. "Wouldju mind droopinggg your pants?" Hermione asked as she laughed. Ron looked at her awkwardly. "Does she know what she's saying?" he asked. "Ummm, you know I dont think so," said Ginny.

"No, no. I know exactly wha I'm saying. Letim in Ginny, I have to tell him truuth," said Hermione. "What's she talking about?" asked Ron. "Harry, a little help," said Ginny as she stopped fighting Ron. Harry walked over to Ron. "Come on, Ron, we should go. Hermione needs her rest," said Harry. "But she wants to tell me something," said Ron.

"You're right Ron. You 'eserve to know da truth," said Hermione, pointing her finger at Ron. Ginny walked back over to Hermione. "Hermione, you said that you weren't going to--" she began. "I don't care what I said, I lurve--" Hermione began, but Ginny put her hand over Hermione's mouth. Hermione continued talking, more like mumbling, into Ginny's hand. Ron and Harry both looked confused as Hermione continued speaking, obviously unaware that no one understood what she was saying.

When she was done, Ginny took her hand away. "There, now you know," Hermione said to Ron. Ron looked confused. Then all of a sudden Hermione, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed, nearly fell off the bed as she fell asleep. She felt strong hands catch her and then she drifted into a deep sleep. And she was having nightmares about Ron and Alyssa being together. She saw moments of time that nearly made her cry. Their marriage, their babies being born, their kids growing up...

Then she woke up. There was a puddle of drool where her mouth was. She got up slowly, and walked out into the hallway. She heard voices coming from the living room, so she tiptoed down the hallway and stood in the shadow of the wall so no one would see her.

"What was she trying to tell me?" asked Ron's voice. "Look, Ron, we told you. You'll have to ask her that yourself," said Ginny. "Yea, Ron. It's not our business. We have no right to tell you," said Harry. Hermione heard Ron sigh loudly. "Why did you have to cover her mouth, Ginny?" asked Ron. "Because, she talked to us about it. She doesn't want to tell you," said Ginny. "Oh, so now I'll never know," said Ron. "I don't know. But I don't think she would have forgiven herself if she told you when she was drunk," said Harry.

"Atleast give me a hint," said Ron. "No! Ron, dont you understand. This is between you and her. You two need to talk to eachother about it," said Ginny. "If you want to atleast be friends with her then you're going to have to talk to her about things," said Harry.

"Don't you understand I can't. I can't just casually talk to Hermione. I love--I mean loved her so much," said Ron catching his mistake. "Then she just left. What was I supposed to do?" asked Ron. "Tell her you loved her," said Harry. "I did that! I told her I would always love her," said Ron. "So do you still love her now?" asked Ginny.

Hermione felt her heart beating fast. Was she about to find out whether or not Ron still loved her? What if he said yes? Would Hermione jump out and say she loved him too. Then again, what if he said no? Hermione's heart would be broken.

"I honestly don't know," said Ron. Hermione's heart sank. "I mean, I'm engaged to Alyssa, so I can't say yes, can I?" asked Ron. "You can say whatever you want, Ron. If you love her then you can't deny it. Because if you marry Alyssa while you still love Hermione, that's obviously not good," said Ginny. "But if you marry Alyssa and you dont feel guilty then you'll know you don't love Hermione," said Harry. "So what you're saying is that I should wait till the second the pastor asks me if I'll marry Alyssa, then I'll know how I feel?" asked Ron.

"No. I think what Harry's trying to say is that only your heart knows how you feel about Hermione. If you still love her, that's good. But you can't hold on to Alyssa if you love Hermione," said Ginny. "I need to think about things for a while," said Ron. "Well, I dont think you're going to get any alone time if you go back to your apartment. Alyssa will most likely be all over you now she knows she has competition," said Harry.

"I'm going to go check on Hermione," said Ron. Hermione, surprised, knew she couldn't apparate without them hearing the "pop". "Ron, you've checked on her 20 times now, she's not going to wake up for a while," said Ginny. Hermione ran back into her room and laid back down on her bed, pretending to be asleep, her face towards the door. She heard the door creak a little bit as Ron peaked in at her. She heard the door close and she opened her eyes. But she immediately shut them when she saw Ron's back to her. She heard him walk over to the bed.

"Hermione, I'm sorry our lives didn't turn out the way we planned. But, I do love you, and I always will," he said. He pushed the hair off her face and Hermione felt him lean closer, the bed sinking slightly. He kissed her gently on her forehead. Hermione had half notion to grab him and kiss him, but she didnt want to make things any more complicated than they were.

She heard a "pop" as Ron disapparated. The tears started to pour down her face. He did love her. But he was right, in a few months, he'd be married and everything would change. Hermione could no longer pine for someone who was married. As she cried, the words Ron had said repeated in her head:

"I do love you. And I always will."

--

Hey guys, sorry about the last chapter not having much Luna in it. I really just wanted to focus on the main characters, but you will see Luna again. And in case if anyone asks, James was not there the entire night, we'll find out the reason in later chapters.

And also, other characters will appear. I know I've been focusing mainly on Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and James, but there will be other characters popping up later on.


	8. Home

Hermione and Harry had convinced Ginny to take a break the next day. "But there's so much that still needs done!" Ginny had said last night. But she finally agreed to take a break. Hermione and Ginny were still in bed when Hermione woke up around 10:30 AM. She quickly got dressed and tiptoed around incase they were still asleep.

She pulled out a parchment and a quill from her suitcase and began writing a note to Ginny and Harry:

Went to see Dylan. He probably misses me. Be back later.

Love, Hermione.

She apparated to her parents house. She knocked on the door a few times until a very beautiful woman answered. She was about forty 47 years old, with brown hair and amazingly blue eyes. "Hermione! I was wondering when you were going to come and see your parents. Come in. Come in, you're letting the cold out," she said gesturing for Hermione to come inside.

"Where's Dylan?" asked Hermione setting down her purse. "He's in his room," said Mrs. Granger. "I'm going to go get him," said Hermione. She walked down the hallway until she reached the very last door, which stood ajar. She looked inside and there sat her son, his back to her,his bright red hair shining in the sunlight, playing with his toys.

"Dylan? Miss me?" asked Hermione. Dylan faced his mother and his eyes got wide. "Mommy!!" he yelled. He stood up, ran to her, and jumped into her arms. Hermione laughed and carried him back into the kitchen where Mrs. Granger stood making lunch.

"Dylan, honey, why don't you go play with grandpa for a minute," said Hermione. "Okay, mommy," said Dylanand he raced into the living room. "Mum, theres something I have to tell you," Hermione said.

"What is it dear?" asked Mrs. Granger, turning away from the stove to face her daughter. And Hermione told her everything that had happened since she came here. Everything with Ron, and how Alyssa had told her she couldn't see Ron anymore. How Ron had unknowingly confessed his love to her. How she had to make a decision on whether or not to stay and tell Ron or to go and let Ron get on with the rest of his life.

Mrs. Granger looked very upset as she heard the story. She unknowingly had been ignoring the food. The turkey in the stove was burning, the smoke coming out between the cracks in the oven door. "Damnit," she said, turning around and opening the oven door. "I'll fix it, mum," said Hermione. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the turkey. The smoke stopped rising from it, and it turned from a deep black to a golden brown.

"Hermione, dear, you know that I love you, but you have got to stick up for yourself. You said it yourself, you love him, and he loves you, theres nothing that can change that. And if you fight, you can get him back. Do not run away from the things you fear. Your father and I taught you that. We taught you to be strong and to stand up for what you believe in," said Mrs. Granger.

"I know you did, mum, but this is more complicating than anything I've ever had to deal with. Of course I love him, he's the father of my child, but that doesnt change whats happened. He's marrying Alyssa, and nothing can change that," said Hermione. "You can change that, Hermione. You are a strong woman. You've gone through more in your life than I ever did, raising a child alone for nearly five years. Your father and I believe in you. But you've got to fight for what you want And you want to be a family with Ron," said Mrs. Granger.

"It's not as simple as that, mum!" said Hermione. "But you love this man, you love him! And the only way he'll know that is if you tell him," said Mrs. Granger, raising her voice. "Yes, mother, I love him, okay. I want to have a family with him. I want more kids with him and I want to marry him, but don't you think I already ruined his life. Telling him he has a child with me while hes engaged to another woman is not going to help anything!" said Hermione.

"The way you describe Alyssa, she does not seem like a very sweet person. If you love Ron enough, you'll tell him the truth, so that he doesn't end up marrying this awful woman," said Mrs. Granger angrily. "Of course I want to tell him the truth, I just...can't. I--" Hermione began to retaliate. "Dylan needs a father, Hermione. Think about him," said Mrs. Granger. "I do, mum, I do--" began Hermione.

"What's going on?" asked Mr. Granger, walking into the kitchen, holding Dylan in his arms. "Nothing," said Hermione. "Are you staying for lunch, Hermione?" asked Mr. Granger. "No, I was just leaving," said Hermione, glaring at her mother. She walked over to Dylan and kissed him on top of the head. "I'll be back tomorrow," she said, and she apparated on the spot. "I like it when she does that," said Dylan, clapping his hands together. Mrs. Granger turned back around to watch the food.

Hermione apparated in an alley near the playground she had visited earlier. She walked to the playground and sat on the swing and began crying. How could her mother talk to her like that? As if she wasnt going through a hard enough time. She at least thought her mother would be there for her.

But she was right. She needed to tell Ron the truth. She couldn't go on loving him forever. If he took her back when she told him, then she would be happy. But if he chose Alyssa, Hermione couldnt have beared it.

Hermione walked back to Harry and Ginny' s apartment. She was happy to find that they were not snogging on the couch this time. They had just finished lunch when Hermione came in. "Hermione, are you hungry? Or did you eat lunch at your parents?" asked Ginny. "No, Gin, I'm fine," said Hermione.

"Where's James?" asked Hermione, suddenly remembering her boyfriend, whom she had not seen since the previous afternoon. "He and Harry had a row," said Ginny. "About what?" asked Hermione, surprised. "About the way James treated me, he started bossing me around, telling me what to do, so Harry stood up for me," said Ginny, turning to smile at Harry, who smiled right back. "So where is he now?" asked Hermione. "At the Lindburg Motel, about a mile or two from here," said Ginny. "Well, I guess I'll see him when I see him," said Hermione.

"Would you two like to meet Dylan tomorrow?" asked Hermione. "Sure, that would be great!" said Ginny. "Yeah, we'd love to," said Harry.

The next day, Hermione held Ginny's arm as Ginny held Harry's. Hermione apparated them to her parents house. Hermione knocked on the door. Her father answered the door and welcomed them in.

"Hello, Mr. Granger, it's been a while since I've seen you," said Harry. "Very good to see you, Harry, and Ginny, I believe we havent officially meant," said Mr. Granger. "Very nice to meet you sir," said Ginny, shaking his hand and smiling.

"Dylan, mommy's here," called Mr. Granger into the living room. Almost at once, Dylan bounced into the room holding some of his muggle toys(Hermione's parents didn't allow magical ones in the house, in case if something happened and they couldn't fix it without magic).

"Mommy!" he yelled and he jumped into her arms. She kissed him on top of the head and put him down. "Hi, sweetie," she said. "This is Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry," said Hermione, speaking before thinking. Ginny eyed her oddly. "Hi, Dylan," said Harry, "it's very nice to meet you."

Dylan, however, hid behind his mothers legs. "Dylan, honey, they won't bite," said Hermione. "Did you bring daddy, too?" asked Dylan. Hermione's heart sank. "No, honey," said Hermione. "But, mom, I wanna meet daddy," said Dylan. Hermione became very uncomfortable and Ginny saved her. She held her hand to Dylan and said, "Come on sweetie, let's go play with your toys," said Ginny. Dylan took more kindly to Ginny and took her hand as she took him into the living room.

"Doesn't seem to like me very much," said Harry. "No, he does, he's just not used to having many men around him. Dad's the only one he's been around alot," said Hermione.

"Where's mum?" asked Hermione. "Your mothers in our room, she's about ready to start making lunch," said Mr. Granger. Hermione nodded and went into the living room. Ginny and Dylan were both sitting on the floor. Dylan was laughing as Ginny was flipping around a jack in the box, trying to figure out what to do with it. "Turn the handle," said Hermione as she entered. Ginny turned the handle and the jack in the box popped out, causing her to jump. Hermione and Harry both laughed.

Ginny looked disgruntled and handed the toy back to Dylan. "So, how's everything going?" asked Mr. Granger, aiming the question at Ginny and Harry. "Oh, well, there are still quite a few things that need to get done," said Ginny. "Well, if there's anything that we can do to help..." said Mr. Granger.

"Oh, no, that's okay," said Harry. "Yes, we just want you to come," said Ginny. At this time, Hermione's mother appeared in the kitchen. She looked into the living room and saw Hermione. "Hermione, can I speak to you for a minute?" she asked politely. Hermione turned and followed her mother out into the hallway.

"Mum," said Hermione. "Dylan has been acting funny lately, I think there may be something wrong with him," said her mother. "What do you mean?" asked Hermione. "He will be throwing up one minute, then the next, he'll be running through the house playing with his toys," said Mrs. Granger. "He probably just has the flu," said Hermione. "Can you fix that?" asked Mrs. Granger. "Of course, there's a simple spell I can use," said Hermione.

"Hermione, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I never meant to push my way into your love life," said Mrs. Granger. "I know mum, you were just trying to help," said Hermione. "Your father and I just want you to be happy," said Mrs. Granger. "I know you do, I just feel like everyone is pushing me in different directions and I'm just so confused," said Hermione. "Hermione, I'm going to tell you something that's very important," said Mrs. Granger. "You love this boy. So much. And you want to be with him. So go get him. Don't run just because some little brat wants to push you away. If you love him enough you'll tell him the truth about Dylan," said Mrs. Granger.

"You're right, mum. Why should I run? In the end the only thing its going to do is hurt me," said Hermione. "Exactly," said Mrs. Granger.

"When you leave here, I want you to go straight to his apartment, and tell him how you feel," said Mrs. Granger. "Okay, mum, I will," said Hermione. She hugged her mother and then walked back into the living room, watching Ginny and Harry play with Dylan, who seemed to adjust to Harry rather quickly too.

Was she truly going to do that? Or was she just trying to please her mother? Sure, this is what Hermione wanted to do, but wouldn't it only complicate things? Hermione decided to think about it while they all ate lunch.

Mrs. Granger had cooked all of Hermione's favorites, ham, mashed potatoes, green beans, and cauldron cakes, even though Hermione had to give her the recipe for the cakes. Her mother set the food down on the table as everyone came into the kitchen. "That looks delicious, Mrs. Granger," said Harry. "Yes, it does," said Ginny. "Yummy!" said Dylan. Hermione helped him into his high chair and put food on a plate for him. She sat next to Dylan and made sure he was eating all of his food. Hermione piled a bit of everything on her plate.

"So, Ginny, Harry, are you two planning on having kids?" asked Mr. Granger. "Yes, Harry and I decided on three," said Ginny. "Any names picked out yet?" asked Mrs. Granger as she put a spoonful of mashed potatoes onto her plate. "No, we haven't thought about that yet," said Harry. "Although it would be wonderful to name our children after Harry's parents," said Ginny. "That would be sweet, dear," said Mrs. Granger.

Hermione's mind drifted somewhere else as Harry, Ginny, and her parents kept talking. She was thinking about Ron, about how he would react when he heard that he had a son. How would he feel? Would he be angry with her for hiding it? Or would he be happy? Hermione thought about this all through dinner.

"Bye, Dylan. Bye mum, bye dad," said Hermione as she opened the door and stepped outside. Ginny and Harry waved goodbye and followed her outside. They all apparated one after another to Harry and Ginny's apartment.

Hermione decided that if she wanted a chance with Ron she'd have to tell him the truth. Hermione decided to go to Ron's apartment, in hopes that Alyssa would not be there. Hermione however, did not know where his apartment. She decided she had no choice except to ask Ginny.

"Hermione, that's great," said Ginny, as she hugged Hermione. "Yes, I know it is, can you just drop me off there?" asked Hermione, starting to get nervous. "Oh, sure. Harry, I'll be back in a few minutes," Ginny yelled. She grabbed Hermione's arm and they landed in an apartment complex lobby. An old wizard sitting behind the desk saw them.

"Ah, hello, Mrs. Weasley," said the wizard. "Come to see your brother, did you?" he asked politely. "Yes, Norman," said Ginny. "Go ahead on up to the penthouse, although I do believe Miss Alyssa is not up there," said Norman. Hermione obviously knew Norman didnt know Alyssa very well or else he would not have called her "Miss" in such a polite manner.

Norman pushed a button that was sitting on his desk and an elevator appeared on the far wall. Ginny and Hermione walked toward it, and stepped inside. Ginny clicked the very top button and the elevator doors slid shut. They were at the penthouse in less than a second.

The elevator doors slid open and the first thing Hermione saw was what appeared to be a living room. The room was enlarged so that a bowling alley could have fit in it. Fancy, ugly furniture was sitting in the room. The couches all had flowers on them and the walls were covered with pictures of Alyssa.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" asked Ginny softly, incase if anyone was home. "Mmmm," said Hermione. "And the worst part is that Ron had to pay for all of it, Alyssa said the man should pay and the idiot actually listened to her," said Ginny. There were two hallways leading out of the living room, one on each side, one on the left and one on the right.

"You go left, and I'll go right," said Ginny. "Theres hundreds of rooms, but they have to be in here somewhere," said Ginny. As Hermione went left, she kept wondering why Ginny was still here. She knew Ginny was only trying to help, but when Hermione found Ron, she wanted to talk to him alone, without any interruptions.

Ginny was right. Hermione went down what felt like a mile long hallway. She called into each room for Ron, but no one answered. She walked down the opposite way to get back to the living room. Hermione noticed a tilted picture of Ron and Alyssa on the wall. She tried to straighten it, but she accidently dropped it and broke the glass. "Damn," she said. She pulled out her wand, and pointed it at the glass, which immediately disappeared. "Reparo," she said, pointing her wand at the frame.

She picked up the picture to hang it back up and saw that a dark purple button was behind where the picture. She put the picture down on the ground again. She looked down the hallway to make sure Ginny wasn't coming and pushed the button. The wall around the button disappeared and turned into dark brown wood. The purple button became a doorknob in the center of the door. Hermione turned the knob and opened the door.

The room was a replica of Ron's room at the Burrow. Everything was in the exact same spot, except there was a picture in a frame sitting on the stand next to Ron's bed. It was of Ron and Hermione, different from the one in Harry and Ginny's apartment. This one was much newer than that one. Hermione realized this had been taken a few days before they had broken up. Her and Ron were dancing around, laughing, and kissing.

The drawer on the stand was open a little so Hermione pulled out the drawer. Inside were letters he had written to Hermione, but never sent. Almost 50 letters were in there, the last one dated a year before she returned. She picked up the earliest, shortest letter, one he had written a month after she left.

Dear Hermione,

I miss you greatly, even though it's only been a month. If I could take back everything I would. I don't know why, but I feel as if half of my heart is gone. You'll always be in my heart, no matter what. I hope that one day we will be together again. I was going to propose to you, after the tour, you know. But I guess things didn't work out. I will always love you no matter what. I hope your life is going good, mine isn't. I guess I'll see you sometime in the future.

Love, Ron

Hermione was on the verge of tears. Hermione knew why Ron couldn't send this letter. He couldnt tell her that he was going to propose to her. Hermione shoved the letters back into the drawer. She looked around the room. It looked as if these were the only things in the room dedicated to her. Hermione noticed that the sheets were the ones on which Dylan was conceived.

"Hermione! Hermione!" came a voice from out in the hallway. Ginny was looking for her. Hermione raced out of the room. To her surprise, as soon as she went out the doorway, the door turned back into a wall with the button on it. She quickly picked up the picture and hung it back on the wall.

"There you are Hermione," said Ginny, coming out of a nearby room. "I don't think they're here," said Ginny. "They dont appear to be," said Hermione. "Let's just go back to the apartment," said Ginny. "Okay," said Hermione. They apparated into the kitchen in Harry and Ginny's apartment.

"Hang on, I'll go see if it's them," came Harry's voice from the living room. Hermione and Ginny exchanged awkward glances. Who was here?

Harry came from in the living room. "Alyssa's here," said Harry in a soft voice. "What does she want?" asked Ginny. "I don't know, she says she has something to tell us, but she wanted to wait until you were here, Hermione," said Harry. "Me? Why would she want to wait for me?" asked Hermione.

They all walked out of the kitchen into the living room. Alyssa was sitting on the couch, sipping tea. "Why, hello, Hermione, Ginny," said Alyssa. "What do you want?" asked Hermione rudely.

"Oh, I have a little news I'd like to share with all of you," said Alyssa. "You'll be the first I tell," said Alyssa. "What's the news, Alyssa?" asked Ginny in an aggravated tone.

"Oh, nothing, I'm only pregnant!" she said, jumping up with her arms wide open, expecting a hug.

The last thing Hermione saw was the smile on Alyssa's ugly face.


	9. Kiss

"Oh dear, not again," said Alyssa, putting down her arms. Ginny rushed to Hermiones side. Harry caught her before she hit her head and they layed her down on the couch, pushing Alyssa out of the way.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," said Alyssa. She waved and disapparated. Ginny ran into the kitchen and grabbed a hot washcloth. "Hermione!" Harry said loudly, trying to make her conscious. Ginny held the washcloth to Hermione's forehead.

When Hermione came around the next morning, she just lay there crying. Harry and Ginny were by her side. "I give up," Hermione said. "What do you mean?" asked Ginny. "I mean I give up!" Hermione said hysterically. "Hermione, calm down," said Harry.

"How can I calm down? There's not even a chance for us now. He's getting married and having a kid," said Hermione, the tears falling off her face. Ginny wiped the tears from her face. "Hermione," she said, "there is still a chance."

"No, there's not, he's going to have another family, another wife, another kid. Nothing can change that," said Hermione. "You can, Hermione," said Ginny. "How?" asked Hermione. Harry answered this time. "Hermione, Ron doesn't love Alyssa, I know he doesn't," said Harry. "Oh, yes, and how do you know that?" asked Hermione.

"Because he told me," said Harry. Hermione looked puzzled. Ginny also looked puzzled. Harry, apparently, had been keeping this to himself. Harry continued. "He told me that no matter what he would always love you, and that Alyssa could never replace you, no one could," said Harry.

"But, that doesn't change anything. He's still going to marry her, she's still going to have his kid," said Hermione, sitting up on the couch. "It changes everything Hermione. You now know he wants you," said Harry.

Hermione stood up. "You two don't understand, do you? This is too complicated. I can't just walk up to him and tell I love him fall into his arms. It's not that simple. He's starting a new family," said Hermione. She turned and stormed down the hallway. "Hermione!" yelled Ginny. Hermione continued walking. She was almost at her doorway when Ginny ran ahead of her and blocked it.

"Move," Hermione said rudely. "No," said Ginny. "Please, just leave me alone," said Hermione. "No, I won't. I'm not going to sit back and let you throw away what you can have because of Alyssa. She doesn't matter. Okay? Who cares about Alyssa? No one," said Ginny.

"I can't do this, Ginny. I can't let him marry her. But I can't tell him either," Hermione said, the tears now pouring down her face. Ginny walked to her and hugged her. "It'll be okay, Hermione," said Ginny. She patted her back. Hermione released Ginny. "Ginny, for today, do you think I can skip out on the preparations unless you absolutely need me," said Hermione. "Of course, I want you to rest. I'll call Luna. Harry will be here if you need anything," said Ginny. Hermione smiled as Ginny turned and walked back into the living room.

Hermione felt bad for Ginny and Harry. They were supposed to be happy, and here was Hermione crying every single day leading up to their wedding. Hermione turned and went into her room.

She lay in bed and tried to watch television. Her mind kept wondering off. What would she do about Alyssa's ultimatum now. Did it still stand? Alyssa couldnt honestly think Ron would go back to Hermione now. Hermione had three days to figure it out. The only way she could get around Alyssa's ultimatum would be to tell Ron herself or to just leave.

Hermione fell into a deep sleep but woke up in time for dinner. She must have been more exhausted than she thought. She walked out of the room to smell pork chops and pumpkin. Ginny had cooked a wonderful dinner to make Hermione feel better.

"Thank you so much Ginny," said Hermione, as she started eating a pork chop. "I just wanted you to feel better, Hermione," said Ginny. "Thanks," said Hermione, as she took another bite out of her pork chop. "Hey, Hermione, Harry and I were thinking about going out to dinner tomorrow night after we get our dresses latered, would you like to come?" asked Ginny. "Oh, no thanks, you two deserve some alone time," said Hermione.

After dinner, Hermione helped to clean up the plates, which only took a second with a wave of her wand. Hermione, having already slept, stayed up nearly all night.

The next morning, Hermione dressed in casual jeans and a T-shirt. Her, Ginny, and Harry ate a quick breakfast. Ginny and Hermione discussed the dresses until lunch. After lunch, Ginny called Luna to make sure she was coming. Then, Ginny kissed Harry goodbye and her and Hermione apparated to Madam Malkins. Luna was already there, holding a much larger dress in her hands, admiring it.

The dress was purple with flowers on it. It was very long and beautiful in every way. "Luna, your dress is beautiful," said Hermione, admiring it. "Yes, I know," said Luna. "Excuse me, Madam Malkin, could you get me Hermione's dress, please?" asked Ginny. "Sure, dear, I'll be back in a minute," she said, and she disappeared in the back.

A minute later, she came back with what looked lingerie to Hermione. Ginny took it and handed it to Hermione. "Tell me this is half of it," said Hermione. "No, that's it," said Ginny, looking at the dress in admiration. "Ginny, it looks like lingerie. Why can't it look like Luna's?" Hermione asked. "Because, Luna's pregnant, she can't wear stuff like this like you can," said Ginny. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Look, just go try it on and see how it looks, I'm sure you'll like it. I'm going to go help Luna into hers. I don't think she can do it herself," said Ginny. Hermione took the dress and moved the curtain to get into the dressing room. It took her a few minutes to get the tight dress on. The dress was so short that Hermione could almost see her underwear in it. She could barely walk in it. She walked out of the dressing room. Ginny must have still been helping Luna with her dress because the shop was empty.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She realized she actually did look good, but being able to walk was more important than looking good. Hermione heard a 'pop' and when she tried to turn around she tripped and nearly fell on the floor. Strong hands caught her and pulled her upright. Before she knew it, she was looking into the face of Ron.

"Are you alright?" he asked, both his arms wrapping around her waist. Hermione felt herself turning red. "Yes, I'm fine, I just can't walk in this dress," she said, looking down at the dress. "I think it looks beautiful on you," said Ron. He was smiling and Hermione couldn't help but melt. His eyes were burning into hers, his arms still wrapped around her. "I think I'm good now," Hermione said. Ron let go of her and had to catch her again as she tripped. He pulled her up and their faces were an inch apart. "Thank you," said Hermione, as Ron leaned closer to her. "You're welcome," he said. Hermione moved closer too, their lips now only a centimeter away.

"Hermione, did you try it on yet?" came Ginny's voice from another dressing room. Ron and Hermione instantly let go of eachother. Ron looked flustered and stood back. He picked up the small boxes he had dropped. "Er, yes, I did," said Hermione. She was so angry. Ron was going to kiss her. But Ginny had to ruin it. If only she had waited a minute more. Ron cleared his throat loudly.

"Who's out there?" Ginny asked. "It's me, Ron. I've got the bracelets you forgot at mum's," said Ron. Ginny pulled open the curtain and saw Ron and Hermione. She gave Hermione an "I'm sorry" look and took the boxes out of Ron's hands. She looked at Hermione. "Hermione you look wonderful. Doesn't she look wonderful, Ron?" she asked him pointedly. "Er, yea, she looks beautiful. Look I have to go, Alyssa's expecting me," said Ron. Hermione felt on the verge of tears. Ron disapparated.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I forgot he was coming," Ginny said. "No, it's ok," Hermione said. She did trip this time, falling flat on her face. Ginny quickly came and helped her up. "I can't walk in this," Hermione said. "All right, we'll have Madam Malkin alter it," said Ginny. Luna then stepped out from behind the curtain. The dress fit her perfectly, and she looked beautiful, even with a huge belly.

"What about Angelina and Fleur?" Hermione asked. "They couldn't make it today, so they came yesterday and tried theirs on," said Ginny. "Oh," Hermione said. Hermione went back into the dressing room and took off the dress, putting her normal clothes back on. With a wave of her wand, Madam Malkin altered the dress for Hermione, making the bottom longer and wider. Hermione tried it on and it fit beautifully.

"After the dresses were all fitted, Luna needed to get home, mainly because Neville was making her a wonderful, large dinner. Bye Luna," said Ginny. "Bye," said Hermione. Luna waved to them and disapparated back to her apartment.

Hermione and Ginny then disapparated back to the apartment. They had stayed at Madam Malkin's longer than they had expected, so Ginny had to hurry and get changed for her and Harry's dinner date. She came out of her room wearing a beautiful blouse and a long black skirt, looking more beautiful than ever. Harry was wearing a a dress shirt and pants, considering they were going to a Muggle resturant.

Hermione said goodbye to them as they disapparated. She had nothing to do that evening and decided to make herself dinner and then watch some TV. She began thinking of Ron, how he had touched her. How they had almost kissed. Or maybe Ron was just being polite. Maybe he had just caught her so she wouldn't hurt herself. And besides, Alyssa must have told him about the baby.

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She did not feel like cooking much, so she conjured up dinner with her wand. Roast beef and vegetables sounded good to her. She sat on the couch with a plate full of food, watching the latest news. She decided to go to bed early. She shut off the TV, washed up the dishes, and went into her room.

She went into the bathroom and undressed. Hermione started her bath water and stepped into the tub, finally feeling relaxed. Just when she was finished washing her hair, she heard a loud noise from inside the apartment.

Oh my god, someones in here, she thought to herself. She jumped up out of the bath water and put on her robe, her hair and body still dripping wet. She grabbed her wand from her dresser and went slowly out into the hallway. It was dark: she had turned out all the lights. Hermione couldn't see anything. She wanted to ignite her wand with Lumos, but she couldn't risk it incase it were a muggle burglar.

As she walked along the hallway, dripping on the floor, she felt more scared than ever. Then she bumped into someone and she nearly fell down. She screamed as she almost hit the floor. Someone caught her and pulled her back. Still scared, she said Lumos, and her wand ignited. Ron was holding her. "I'm sorry, I didnt mean to scare you, I was looking for Harry," he said, and he pulled her back up. "That's the third time today you've saved me from falling," Hermione said nervously. "Yea, I know," said Ron letting go of her waist and looking away awkwardly.

"Harry and Ginny went to dinner ," said Hermione. Realizing she was dripping wet in her bathrobe, Hermione folded her arms over her chest. "Were you in the tub?" Ron asked, looking her up and down. "Yes, I had just gotten in," said Hermione. "You look beautiful," said Ron. Hermione smiled.

"If you give me a minute, I can go get dressed," said Hermione pointing to her door. "No, that's ok, you look fine to me," said Ron. Hermione noticed he was eyeing her up and down, her slender legs sticking out from the bottom of her robe. Hermione looked down. "Well, I guess you should go, since Harry's not here. Alyssa will be waiting for you," said Hermione and she walked back into her room without letting him say a word. She shut the door behind her. She turned her back to the door and started to slip off her robe. It was halfway down her body when she heard the door open.

Ron opened the door and when he saw Hermione, he immediately turned around and said "Sorry," his face growing redder by the second. "It's ok," said Hermione, smiling as she slipped the robe back on. Ron turned around when she was done. "I didn't want to leave," he said. "You don't have to," said Hermione mysteriously.

Ron smiled. "I wanted to..."he began. "What?" Hermione asked. He started walking towards her. Hermione was standing next to the bed, and when Ron reached her he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I wanted to finish what we tried to start today," said Ron. Hermione felt nervous and knew her face was probably a bright red now. "Ron, I--" Hermione began, but she didn't get to finish. He pushed his mouth against hers hungrily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly, not wanting to let go.

They kissed for what seemed like hours to Hermione. Oh my god, what I am doing, Hermione thought to herself. He's getting married, and shes having a baby. I can't be kissing him, but he's such a good kisser. I can't stop. But I have to. He's getting married to her. Hermione pushed him away.

Ron looked puzzled. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You're getting married," said Hermione. "So?" Ron asked stupidly. "So, I can't be kissing you," said Hermione. "But Hermione I love you," said Ron, and he tried for another kiss. "No, Ron, there's something you don't know. Actually there are a few things you dont know," said Hermione, dodging his attempted kiss. He didn't know about Tyler, nor about the baby Alyssa was going to have.

"What don't I know?" asked Ron. "It's complicated," Hermione said. "No, it's not, Hermione, I pick you, I choose you," said Ron. "It's not that simple," said Hermione. "What do you mean?" asked Ron. "I mean there are things you don't know about yet, that could change your mind," said Hermione.

"I dont care, Hermione, I love you, I want to be with you," said Ron. "Ron, you just don't understand," said Hermione. He moved toward her and wrapped one arm around her waist, and put his other hand on her cheek. "Please, Hermione," he said softly, "I love you so much."

"When you find out the truth, you'll feel differenly," said Hermione. "What truth?" Ron asked, holding her tighter. She pushed him away and turned her back on him. His hands slipped around her waist and he began kissing her neck. She let him do it, too, for a few minutes. Hermione didn't want him to stop, but she pulled away. "Ron, please, stop," said Hermione. "Fine, you know what Hermione, I tried," he said, starting to back out of the room. "No, Ron, it's not like that," said Hermione. "I'll just leave Harry a note and then leave, there's nothing for me here," he said as he backed out of the room.

Hermione sat on her bed and almost began to cry when she heard Ron curse. "Who the hell?" she heard him yell. Hermione, not knowing what was happening, ran into the living room. Ron was standing in the middle of the living room, holding a piece of parchment. "Who the hell is Dylan?" he asked her when he saw her. "What?" she asked. "Who's Dylan?" he asked. He showed her what he was holding, the letter she had wrote Ginny and Harry the other day when she went to see Dylan.

"Yeah, right, a job in Mexico for the Ministry, or was this Dylan what you really wanted?" Ron asked, throwing down the letter, his face red with anger. "No, Ron, please--" she began. "I dont even want to hear it Hermione. Dylans the reason you left, you didnt love me, and now you have fucking James to keep you company," said Ron. "Ron, please--" said Hermione, now on the verge of tears. "Save it, Hermione I understand, I guess I just wasn't good enough for you, was I? I was just the next best thing," said Ron.

And Hermione ran at him. He looked frightened as she did so. He started backing away slowly, but Hermione was too fast for him. She kissed him with such force that she nearly knocked him down. She had to use all of her strength to keep him from falling. And to her surprise he kissed her back, one hand stroking her soaking wet hair, the other around her back. Hermione put her hands first on his newfound muscles, then his abs. He was kissing her so forcefully that her lips were getting sore, but she didn't care. She missed this, and he tasted so good.

Then all of a sudden, he pushed her away. "I can't do this," he said, and disapparated, leaving Hermione standing there, the taste of his mouth still lingering on hers.


	10. Author's Note

Sorry about the whole Dylan/Tyler mixup. I wrote a story earlier but never put it on here, then I used some of those parts and put them in this one. Hermione's son in it was named Tyler, not Dylan. I thought I had changed em all. I'll fix it. Sorry if I confused you. And James is still there, he is only mentioned briefly in Chapter 8 because he will have a much bigger role in a couple of the later chapters. And the main thing is that Hermione has no real feelings for him, so no matter how much she tries to convince herself she wants to be with him, she doesn't. And thats why she says "I'll see him when I see him." She doesn't really care that much about him, but we will see him have a much larger role in the next couple of chapters.


	11. James

_Knock, knock, knock._

James answered the door. He was wearing a worn, black shirt and blue jeans with holes in them. The TV was blaring, Hermione saw that he was watching CSI. "Hi," she said. "Hey," said James, smiling and letting her in. "I haven't seen you in forever," he said, pulling her to him after he shut the door. He started kissing her, but Hermione pushed him away.

She had made her decision, she would sleep with James. Kissing Ron only made her want him more, but she knew that she couldn't pine for him forever. Hermione's hair was still a bit damp from her bath earlier, and she had quickly changed into jeans a tank top after Ron had left. She left Harry and Ginny a note saying where she was. Hermione figured once she was with someone else she would forget about Ron and move on. Besides he had slept with Alyssa, so it was okay, right?

"I wanted to talk to you, James," said Hermione, walking over to where the TV was and turning it off. "About what?" he asked. "Us," she said, walking over to his bed and sitting down. James sat down next to her. "What about us?" he asked.

Hermione paused a moment, taking in the image of the room. The room was rather small. A small kitchen was attached but it only had a mini fridge and a small oven. There was a bathroom connected to the larger room and Hermione saw that there were damp towels and washcloths all over the floor in there. James' clothes were everywhere, and the only thing he seemed to care about was beer. There were beer bottles everywhere, on the floor, the dresser, and even a couple lying on the bed next to her. Hermione found it odd that he had so many bottles and he had only been here a couple of days, but she continued.

"I think I'm ready," she said, trying to smile happily. "Ready to what?" he asked, putting his arm around her. "Well, you know, what we talked about before," said Hermione. James' head jerked up, and he looked into her eyes. "But, you said, only if I was nice to Harry and Ginny..." he began. "I guess I changed my mind," said Hermione, still not quite sure herself. "Well, ok, then let's do it right now," said James, grabbing Hermione's purse and throwing it on the floor; Hermione saw her wand roll out.

He pushed the many beer bottles off the bed and laid Hermione back, her head resting against the rather firm pillow. Hermione pulled her hands up and discovered there were beer bottles under the pillow, too. She grabbed those and threw them on the floor. James began kissing her, pushing her head rather forcefully into the pillow. Hermione kissed him back, trying to get herself into it, but she still wasn't. When her kisses became few, he began kissing her neck, her ears, anywhere he could reach. Hermione, however, changed her mind when his hands began to go under her shirt, cupping her breasts, which were thankfully covered by her bra.

"James," she said. He ignored her. "James, stop," she said, trying to push his hands away. He didn't listen. Her words seemed to make him hold her stronger. "James, please," she said, pushing his hands off her breasts, they instead rested on her thighs. "What?" he asked, as he discontinued kissing the part of her stomach that was showing. "I--I--I don't think we should anymore," she said, hoping he would let go. "You said you were ready," he said, his eyes burning into hers. "I--I changed my mind," she said. "You have got to stop doing that," he said, and began kissing her once again. "James, stop!" she cried. "No," he said, easing her shirt up more. "James, I--" she began. "You promised," he nearly yelled, his face becoming red.

Just then, he took out his wand and muttered "Muffliato" four times, pointing to each wall as he did so. He then pointed it at Hermione, and she squealed in terror. "Immobulus", he said, and Hermione felt her whole body stiffen. She couldn't move, and James began kissing her once again. Her arms were down on the bed, and she couldn't even move her legs to kick him off her. He then, somehow, managed to get her shirt over her head. Amazingly Hermione found she could still mutter things as her mouth was half open. "James, get off me! James stop it! Please, somebody help me! Please!" she cried, but she knew no one was coming. No one could hear her and no one would come.

She began screaming, and James yelled "Shut up!" loudly. He began unbuttoning her jeans, and he pulled them off her, then beginning to kiss her legs, the moving back up to her stomach, her breasts. "James, please," she cried, but he didnt care that he was hurting her, that he was about to rape her. He only left trails of kisses everywhere on her body.

Hermione couldn't believe this. She knew James was disgusting, but she never even imagined he would go this far as to rape her. She screamed and screamed and each time he yelled "Shut up!".

Hermione was helpless. She couldnt do anything; James hands were trying to unlatch her bra strap. Hermione then heard a 'pop' and James was blasted off her by an unknowable force. "Immobuli", someone cried, and Hermione could move again. She heard countless curses and hexes said, and raised her numb self up enough to see what was happening. James had Hermione's wand, which he had picked up off the floor, and was using it to duel...Ron?

Yes, it was Ron. He was standing there, only a few feet from the bed, dueling James. "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASTARD!" Ron cried, casting another hex at James. "SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU'RE OLD NEWS, SHE'LL NEVER LOVE YOU AGAIN!" James cried as they cast more hexes at eachother, which they easily repelled. "HERMIONE DESERVES SOMEONE BETTER FOR HER!" cursed Ron, trying to send a bat bogey hex at him, but James repelled it with a flick of his Ron. "HER? I'M THE ONE WHO HAD TO WAIT A YEAR UNTIL SHE WOULD HAVE SEX WITH ME. BUT DON'T WORRY, OTHER WOMEN WERE MORE UNDERSTANDING OF MY NEEDS WHILE I WAITED FOR HER," yelled James. "YOU SICK FREAK! YOU TRIED TO RAPE HER! GO TO HELL!" cried Ron, trying to send another curse at James.

"CRUCIO!" cried James, pointing his wand at Ron. Ron fell to the floor, screaming in pain, and James just smiled. Hermione was sickenly reminded of Death Eaters. Hermione managed to gather enough strength to lift herself off the bed. She launched herself at James, her fist connecting with his head. Ron stopped twitching and screaming and Hermione's wand fell to the floor. James crumpled to the floor, landing near the bed. Hermione ran to Ron, who was still lying on the floor. She put her arms around him and helped him up. "I'm alright," he said, trying to stand properly, but Hermione had to help him. He clutched his stomach and his legs, which were obviously still hurting. "I'm so sorry," said Hermione, and she began crying. Ron straightened up when he saw this and put his arms around her, not even caring that she was half naked. She cried into his shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Come on," he said. He let stand there a moment, and reached down to pick up her shirt and pants, which were lying on the floor close to James. "Here," he said, handing her shirt and pants to her. Hermione put them on quickly, still crying, and then fell into Ron's arms. Ron winced in pain, but he was determined not to show it. "Let's go," he said, and Hermione closed her eyes and felt herself leave James motel room and hit solid ground somewhere else. When she opened her eyes she realized she was in Ron and Alyssa's apartment. Ron let go of her and collapsed onto a sofa in one of the sitting rooms. "Accio shirt," said Ron. One of his long t-shirts flew to him and landed in his outstretched hand. He passed it to Hermione, and she changed into it, her skinny legs protruding from the bottom."Where's Alyssa?" Hermione asked quickly. "Staying at her friends. They're planning stuff for the wedding," he said, closing his eyes in pain. Hermione then noticed that his arm was bleeding severely.

"Oh, dear, my wand, I left it there. And my purse!" Hermione cried. "It's alright, I got them," said Ron, pointing next to him on the couch where her stuff was. "Oh, right thanks," said Hermione, and she ran forward and snatched her wand. "Accio bandages," she said, and at once ointment and bandages flew at her from the room next to the one they were in and landed in her hand. She walked to Ron and began dabbing up the blood that was on his arm. "It's alright, I'm fine," said Ron trying to pull his arm away. Hermione grabbed his hand. "Please, let me do it, it's my fault," she said. Ron sighed but allowed her to wipe the blood up. Then, she put ointment on it and bandaged it up.

"You could've done that with your wand," Ron said irritably, as if she had just done something wrong. "It heals better the muggle way," said Hermione, putting the ointment and extra bandages on the side table and sitting down next to Ron.

"What are we going to do about James?" she asked him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, we can't just leave him there for someone to find," she said. "Yes, we can," said Ron. "But--" Hermione said. "He'll wake up soon," said Ron. "If he tells anybody what happened he'll have to tell them why it happened, so I think we're okay," said Ron. "What if he comes back?" Hermione asked. "He won't, or else_ I'll _use an unforgiveable curse on _him_," said Ron, and Hermione knew he wasn't kidding.

He was now clutching his neck, so Hermione got up, walked around the coach and began massaging his neck. Ron seemed to enjoy it, but after a minute he tried to push her hands away.

"Stop," he said. Hermione didn't. Instead she did it harder. "Please," said Ron. "No, this is my fault that you're hurt," said Hermione. "I'm fine," said Ron, once again trying to push her hands away. " Why did you come anyways?" asked Hermione. Ron's face turned red. "Well, I wanted to apologize. For what I did. Plus I knew what you were coming here to do," said Ron, looking down. Hermione had to hold back a smile as she continued to massage his neck. "But why would you come all the way over here, into James' apartment, just to say sorry?" asked Hermione. "Well I knew he was bad news, and I just wanted to protect you," said Ron.

Hermione let go of Ron's neck and walked back around the couch. She pushed the coffee table back and turned back around. She then got on top of Ron and straddled him. Ron looked shocked. "What--What are you doing?" he asked, turning a deeper red. "This," said Hermione. She cradled his face in her hands and gave him one kiss. When she pulled back and opened her eyes, Ron's were closed and he was licking his lips. She pulled him to her again and tried to kiss him, but he used his hands to push against her shoulders. He pushed her off him and onto the couch beside him, and he painfully stood up.

"What?" she asked, standing up. Ron walked down the hallway coming from the sitting room and Hermione followed at his heels. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I'm getting married," he said simply. "That didn't seem to bother you before," said Hermione. "Just go, Hermione," he said, turning into what apparently was one of his bedrooms. "You brought me here!" she said. "And now I want you to go," said Ron. "What is your problem?" she asked. Ron's back was turned to her, and when he turned around to face her Hermione could see that his face was contorted with rage.

"My problem is that you actually considered having sex with that bastard!" he said, his eyes burning into hers. "I realized halfway through it I didn't want to, Ron," she said. "So! He tried to rape you Hermione. You're smarter than that! You should've seen he was like that!" he said, flailing his arms about. "Well, I'm sorry!" cried Hermione. "God!" cried Ron, turning around and running his fingers through his hair and grabbing chunks of it and pulling, as if he was a crazy person. "Ronald, please, just calm--" began Hermione. "I will not calm down!" he said. "Look, it was me he tried to rape, not you, so why are you making such a big deal out of this?" she asked.

Hermione knew what she was doing. She was testing him. Trying to get him to admit he still loved her, as he had done only a few hours ago.

"God! Hermione, you're my best friend and I don't want to see you get hurt like that!" he said, turning back to face her. "I think I can take care of myself," said Hermione. "There's no reason for you to go strutting around like--like a..." he said. "Like a what?" asked Hermione, her face turning a deep red also. "Whore!" Ron cried. Hermione slapped him straight across the face, leaving a red mark. Hermione flew at him, she slapped him everywhere she could and then her slaps turned into punches. She punched every part of his body she could, and Ron was reminded instantly of something that had happened 7 years ago when he had came back to her and Harry.

With each punch Ron backed up a foot or two, and after the 8th or 9th the back of his knees hit something and he fell backward onto something soft, which turned out to be the bed. Hermione tried to keep punching him but she, not noticing he was so close to the bed, fell on top of him. She tried to lift herself off him but his arms, she felt, were wrapped tightly around her. "Get off me!" she cried. "No," said Ron. "You have no right to call me a whore, I haven't slept with anyone since you!" she said. Ron looked surprised but used his arms to pin hers down to her sides. He then lifted his head up to hers and kissed her. She lifted her head up so he couldn't give her another kiss and then managed to pull her arms away from him. She tried to get up but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on top of him. His body still ached from the curse but he wanted Hermione more than anything right now.

"Get off me! Get off me!" she cried. She slapped his face again, but he pulled hers close to his and kissed her. She kissed him back, but, for some reason, she was still trying to use her arms to push herself off him. After a couple seconds she stopped wrestling and wrapped her arms around him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and he moaned in pleasure. Hermione could feel his erection beneath his pants. She pulled her mouth from his and began kissing his neck and his arms, dodging the bandaged part. Hermione pulled his shirt off him and kissed his stomach and his chest. "God, Hermione I love you, I love you so much," he said, his arms on her back as she continued kissing him.

Ron pulled Hermione's shirt over her head to reveal her lacy bra and panties. Ron then kissed her tiny stomach and in between her breasts. "God, I just wanna be with you," he said. And then something sparked in Hermione's mind. She pulled herself off him. Ron sat up on the bed and watched Hermione pace, in her bra and underwear. She grabbed the long t-shirt she was wearing off the floor and put it back on. "What's wrong?" asked Ron. Hermione tried to look everywhere besides his abs when she spoke to him. "Everything," she said, walking out of the room. Ron followed her as she walked back into the sitting room.

"Where are you going?" he asked, noticing as she picked up her clothes, purse, and wand. "Back to Ginny's," she said, stowing her wand in her purse. "Don't," said Ron, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. She pushed him away. "No, Ron. We can't," she said. "Why not?" he asked. "Because you're getting married in God knows how long and guess what, Alyssa's your bride, not me!" she said, getting ready to apparate. "But Hermione--" he began. "No, Ron, that's it. Don't you understand? We had our chance, and now it's over," she said. "But please, I'll leave her, I'll be with you, please!" he cried in desparation. "No, Ron," said Hermione. And as much as she wanted to say yes and that she wanted him to she couldn't. "You need to be with Alyssa," she said, thinking of their baby that was growing inside Alyssa now.

"But you just kissed me, and you love me too, I know you do, and now you're telling me to be with someone else?" he asked, dumfounded. "You made a promise to be with Alyssa, and you have got to keep it," she said. "But I don't want her. I want you. I've wanted you forever, since the first day I met you," he said. Tears began to pour down Hermione's face. "It's over," she said, and she apparated back to her room in Harry and Ginny's apartment. The last thing she saw was one single tear falling down Ron's face. She flew onto her bed and began balling into her pillow.

Nothing was simple anymore, Hermione knew. In three weeks, she would go to Ginny and Harry's wedding, and then she would go home with Dylan, where she belonged. She knew if Alyssa found out about her and Ron being together she would tell him about Dylan, so she decided she needed to stay as far away from Ron as possible. But would she be able to? Hermione knew the answer to that: no.

Hermione was getting off her bed when she felt it. It was something rather small, and made of felt. Her hand was on it. It had been under her pillow. When she pulled it out, she realized it was a ring box with a note on top. She stopped crying and picked up the note and read:

Dear Hermione, this was the ring I was going to give you when I proposed. I want you to have it. Love, Ron

Hermione finished reading and threw herself back onto the bed, the tears beginning to fall once again.

The diamond on the ring was huge. Larger than any Hermione had ever seen. It was much larger than the one Ron had given Alyssa, and Hermione took it and put it on her ring finger. She was glad to see it still fit.

Hermione found her trunk and lifted it on the bed and began piling her things back inside it: her clothes, her makeup, her shoes, her books, and any other things she had left around the house. She heard someone in the hallway. Ginny was at her doorway, standing next to Harry. Their faces were white, and Hermione could tell they were upset. "What?" Hermione asked.

"Ron and Alyssa are going to elope," said Ginny.

--

This chapter was hard to write, mainly because it had to seem believeable, not to mention the fact that I wrote this at about 3 o'clock in the morning. So James is gone, he's done with. Woohoo. I hated writing about him, but I felt we needed something there to bring Ron and Hermione closer together. Any suggestions feel free to tell me. I take criticism, but don't make it too mean. :) Thanks for reading!

This is to marvelous-fanwriter: The point I'm trying to get across is that Hermione still thinkgs she will ruin Ron's life by telling him about Dylan, which, yes, does not make any sense. Thats why she isnt telling him. And Ron feels really confused because he doesnt know if he wants to go back to his old life with Hermione. Because he and Alyssa hardly had any problem and now that Hermione is bacm he's becoming more and more confused about what he wants. Thats why they change their minds os much. And Ron does not know about the baby yet, but he'll find out.

To Kargirl: Thats a very interesting theory.

And sorry for editing the end of this chapter so much.


	12. Promises

"Elope?!" cried Hermione. "Yes, we just found out. Ron called us. Apparently Alyssa came back from her friends house announcing she couldn't wait anymore. That she wanted to get married now," said Ginny. "But, I, I just came from--" began Hermione, but she stopped herself before going any further.

"They want us to be there, me and Ginny," said Harry. "But, that's not like Ron, he wouldn't do something like that," said Hermione, staring in disbelief at Ginny and Harry. "He didn't sound too thrilled to be honest," said Harry. "When?" asked Hermione. "Four days. We're going to meet at his apartment at 5, and then apparate there, to the chapel," said Ginny. "What about the baby? Did Alyssa tell him about the baby yet?" asked Hermione. "No, she told us she won't until after they're married," said Ginny. "But, why?" asked Hermione.

"Because she's crazy," said Harry. "There's nothing I can do, is there?" Hermione asked them, tears beginning to run down her face. Ginny looked at Harry. "Harry, I need to talk to Hermione for a few minutes, you know, girl talk," said Ginny. Harry nodded, smiled at Hermione and left the room, shutting the door behind him. "What happened between you two, since you got back," asked Ginny, sitting next to Hermione on the bed. "Well, we've kissed and stuff," began Hermione. "When?" Ginny asked. "Everything happened tonight actually," said Hermione. "What happened?" asked Ginny.

"He came over earlier, and we kissed a lot, and then he found the note I wrote to you about Dylan and he thought I left him for another man named Dylan, and then we kissed again. And then he left. And then I went over to James's apartment. And--and he tried to rape me--"began Hermione. "What?!" shrieked Ginny. "It's okay, he didn't get the chance, Ron saved me. And then we went back to his apartment and we almost, well you know. But I couldn't, because he's getting married. And no matter how horrible she is, he still made a promise to marry her and he can't break that promise," said Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm confused, you both, you're just basically egging eachother on and then five seconds later you're saying you can't be together, what's going on?" asked Ginny. Hermione stood up and walked to her window, her back to Ginny. "I don't know what's going on with him, but Ginny, the truth is, I'm scared. And not only because I know I still love him, but because I don't want to mess things up again with him. I want to be with him forever, but I'm afraid he'll be angry with me when he finds out about Dylan," said Hermione.

"Hermione, listen to me, he loves you, he does not love Alyssa, I promise you that. Tell him about Dylan, he'll be surprised but happy!" said Ginny. Hermione turned around to face her. Ginny was beaming, trying to raise Hermione's hopes of being with Ron. "You don't understand! No one does. Alyssa's having his fucking baby and there's no one that can change that. He loves her! She's having his fucking child and theres nothing you or I or anyone else can do about it. It's over, and I'm leaving right now," said Hermione, going back to the bed and piling more things into her suitcase. Ginny watched her for a minute before speaking again.

"You can't leave, what about my wedding?" Ginny asked, standing up. "I'm sorry Ginny, but this is, this is too much for me right now," said Hermione, tears pouring down her face as she shoved things into her suitcases. "YOU MADE A PROMISE TO ME, TO BE MY MAID OF HONOR AND NOW YOU'RE LEAVING? YOU CAN'T!" screamed Ginny. "Ginny, you don't understand how I'm feeling," said Hermione. "I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY WELL! YOU'RE A COWARD! YOU'RE A FUCKING COWARD WHO'S GOING TO LET SOME STUPID LITTLE BITCH GET IN THE WAY OF THE LIFE YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED! WELL HERMIONE I'M NOT GOING TO SIT BACK AND LET YOU THROW AWAY YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!" screamed Ginny, slamming the suitcase lid down before Hermione could anything else in.

Ginny was fuming, her face beet red. She was glaring fiercely at Hermione. "You have no control over my life," said Hermione. "I'm trying to help you," said Ginny, calming down. "Ginny, I'm sorry. But I can't stay here. Not if they're going to elope, and, I hope you'll forgive me, but I, I can't. I'm sorry," she said. Ginny watched her pile the rest of the things into her suitcases and trunk, standing in the same spot near the bed. Hermione began moving her suitcases out into the hallway. She was just pushing her trunk through the doorway when Ginny spoke for the first time in nearly a half an hour.

"Think about yourself, Hermione. Think about Dylan. He needs a father," she said, turning to Hermione. "And you need a husband, someone to take care of you and help you to raise Dylan," said Ginny, walking over to Hermione. She put her hands on Hermione's arms. "Think about Dylan, do you really want him to live a life, never knowing his father?" asked Ginny.

And for the first time, Hermione considered Ginny. She was right, Dylan needed a father, someone to be there for him. And she couldn't leave Ginny and Harry. She made a promise to be at their wedding, to help Ginny prepare for it. But she had to, she needed to leave. She couldn't be there when Ron and Alyssa got married. When Alyssa came back gloating, the huge diamond on her finger. Hermione stared down at the ring on her finger. She hugged Ginny. "I'm sorry," she said.

She went back into the hallway and saw Harry, standing there beside her things, looking confused. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I'm leaving," said Hermione, walking over to Harry and hugging him. "Why?" he asked. "Ron and I, I guess, we're not meant to be," said Hermione. "You don't believe that, Hermione, I know you don't," said Harry as Ginny came into the hallway. "It's for the best," said Hermione. Ginny, Hermione saw, was now crying. She buried her head into Harry's chest as Harry wrapped his arms around her. "I'll see you two later," said Hermione.

She grabbed he suitcases and left the apartment, apparating into her parents home. She looked at the clock and realized it was already 6:30 in the morning. Hermione realized she must have laid on her bed a long time crying before being found by Ginny and Harry. She walked into the kitchen to find her mother making pancakes and eggs. Her father and Dylan were not up yet. "Hey, mum," she said. Her mother jumped, sending fried eggs everywhere. "Hermione!" she cried, hastily running to clean up the mess. "Why are you here?" she asked, cleaning up the mess with a rag. "I'm leaving," she said plainly. Her mother stared up at her in disbelief.

"Leaving? Why?" she asked, washing the rag out in the sink. "Because, Ron's eloping, his girlfriend's pregnant and there's nothing I can do about it," said Hermione. Her mothers face turned to shock. "Eloping?! Pregnant?!" she cried. "Yes, now let me go get Dylan," said Hermione, leaving the kitchen and going into the hallway to Dylan's room. He was sleeping soundly in his bed and Hermione waved her wand. Dylan's suitcases came out of the closet and his things flew into them soundlessly. As soon it was all packed she grabbed the suitcases, dragging them to the hallway.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?" asked her mother, who had been standing next to the door the entire time. "Home," said Hermione simply, as her mother folded her arms across her chest. "This is your home. You belong here, not there where you have no family or friends," said her mother. "You can't stop me," said Hermione. She went back into the room and woke up Dylan who yelled in delight when he saw his mother. Hermione walked back out into the hallway. "I'll come back for these later," she said, gesturing to the suitcases. She dissaparated right there in front of her mother and found herself at the Weasleys. She walked to the door and knocked. Mrs. Weasley answered.

She beamed in delight. "Ah, Hermione, and you brought Dylan too. Good because I need to talk to you about something," she said, ushering them inside. "What is it?" said Hermione, setting Dylan down. "It's about Dylan," said Mrs. Weasley. They walked into the living room. Dylan immediately found a toy and began playing with it, not paying attention to his mother or his grandmother. "Hermione, I'm not stupid, as you very well know," said Mrs. Weasley, sitting down on the couch next to Hermione. "Of course not," said Hermione. "I've noticed similarities between Dylan and Ron," said Mrs. Weasley. Hermione's face turned red. "Please, tell me the truth," said Mrs. Weasley, looking straight into Hermione's eyes. "Is Dylan Ron's son? I mean, he's the perfect age," she said. Hermione remained silent. "I mean, his hair, his freckles, it all fits," said Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione sighed. "Yes," she said, trying to stop her body from shaking. "Hermione!" she cried, throwing her arms around her. Hermione hugged her back. "Thats wonderful!" she cried, releasing Hermione. "Yes, but I don't want Ron to know," she said. "Why not?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Because I'm leaving," said Hermione. "What? Why?" asked Mrs. Weasley, staring at Hermione with curiousity. "I, I just don't want to screw things up for Ron," said Hermione. "Screw things up for him? Why, Hermione, he's loved you forever," she said. "Yes, but he has a fiance now who is he going to marry and be happy with," said Hermione, holding back tears. "Don't let him get away," said Mrs. Weasley, trying to cheer Hermione up. "I have no choice. I just came here to say goodbye. Tell everyone I'll see them soon," said Hermione, standing up and grabbing Dylan.

She walked back out to the kitchen. "Hermione, you can't leave," said Mrs. Weasley. "I have to," she said, Dylan was trying to get out of her arms. "I'll see you later," said Hermione. Before she had the chance to leave, Mrs. Weasley grabbed her arm. "Do the right thing," she said. She let go of Hermione's arm and Hermione apparated her and Dylan back to their apartment in Georgia.

"Mommy, I didn't want to leave! I liked it there!" cried Dylan as soon as they reached their apartment. "Go get dressed!" said Hermione, although she knew she felt the same way as Dylan. She wanted to go back, but she knew, in four days, everything would change.


	13. Truth

"Ginny, it's been so long!" cried Hermione, wrapping her arms around her friend. "Hey, Ginny," said Dylan, whom was now 15 years old. Hermione was now visiting Harry and Ginny for the first time in 10 years. Ginny still looked as beautiful as ever, her long, red hair dancing behind her as she walked. She looked nothing like Hermione. Though only a year younger than her, Ginny still had soft, beautiful skin and her usual flaming red hair. Hermione had gotten wrinkles on her face, mainly from depression, and her brown, curly hair now had gray streaks in it. Her teeth were loosing their shiniess, unlike Ginny's, who were beautiful and white.

"Where's James and Albus, and Lily?" asked Hermione, pushing the thoughts out of her head.. "Sleeping," said Ginny, walking into the living room as everyone followed her. "Late night for them?" asked Hermione. "We all watched a movie, and well, Lily sleeps all the time," said Ginny. Harry came in from the living room, holding a toddler. It was Lily, Harry and Ginny's youngest child.

"Harry!" cried Hermione. Harry set down Lily and hugged Hermione. "Hey Dylan," said Harry, smiling at his nephew. "And this must be Lily," said Hermione, picking her up. Lily smiled at her. They all heard a loud knock at the door.

"Oh, they must be here," said Ginny. Harry went to answer the door. "Who?" asked Hermione, but her question was answered when Harry opened the door. Ron walked in holding a small baby, followed by two more kids, and a very large lady, whom turned out to be a pregnant Alyssa. They shut the door behind them. Hermione could only stand there, her mouth slightly parted. She imagined she looked like an idiot, but her body wouldn't move.

"Oh, hello, Hermione," said Alyssa. Ron didn't look at Hermione. He kept his eyes on the baby in his arms. "This is Adam," said Alyssa, pointing to the small baby in Ron's arms. "And this is Dean," she said, pointing to the dark haired 10 year old next to her, "and this is Lyssa." She was pointing to a red haired girl that looked much like Ron. "And these two are going to be named Ron Jr. and Liam. Ron tried to get me to name one of them Remus, but its the most dreadful name," said Alyssa.

Hermione still didn't move. "We're going for 7," said Alyssa excitedly, as though this was what Hermione wanted to hear. And then everyone was gone, except Ginny.A sad look upon her face, she walked to Hermione and put her mouth to Hermione's ear. "Too bad," she said, "you could've had this life, the life you always wanted. But you were too much of a coward."

She suddenly felt dizzy, as though she was going to faint. She fell, but her head, her whole body, hit something soft, nothing like the hard wood floor she had been standing on seconds before in Harry and Ginny's living room.

She opened her eyes. She saw the TV blaring five feet in front of her. The sun, she saw, was already up. She was laying on the couch. She ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair was still brown, with no gray streaks, she had no wrinkles, and her teeth were still pearly white.

"It was a dream," she said to herself. "But what if it was a vision?" she asked herself. "What if, what if I saw into the future?" she asked herself. A small voice behind her made her jump. "Mommy, why are you talking to yourself?" asked Dylan. His hair was messy, much like Ron's always was, and his eyes were half closed, as if he had just gotten out of bed. "Get dressed," said Hermione. "What, mommy, why?" asked Dylan. "We're going back," said Hermione. "Yay!" cried Dylan. He left her in the bathroom by herself.

She went back to the living room and changed into jeans and a t-shirt quickly. She looked at the clock, it was already 11:30. She only had a half an hour to find Ron and stop him from marrying Alyssa. She had to tell him, to tell him everything, it was her only choice. She couldn't allow herself to let Dylan live forever without a father. She got her purse and yelled for Dylan to hurry up. "Mummy, what's goin on?" asked Dylan as he came out of his room. "We're going to go get your father," said Hermione without thinking. "Daddy!" cried Dylan. His face was filled with joy.

Hermione grabbed his hand and closed her eyes. She focused all her thoughts on Harry and Ginny's apartment. She and Dylan landed in the living room. Harry and Ginny were already gone. She looked at the clock on the nearby stand. It was already 11:55. She grabbed Dylan's hand and apparated them to Ron and Alyssa's penthouse apartment. They landed in the living room. Hermione then realized it would take ages, definetly more than 5 minutes to find which room they were meeting in. "Dylan, cover your ears," she said. Dylan put his tiny hands over his ears.

"RON!GINNY!HARRY!" she screamed. "ALYSSA!" she yelled, hoping even for a glimpse of her. The clock read 11:58. She grew frantic. "Dylan stay here, don't move," she said. Dylan sat on the couch, looking around the large living room. Hermione ran down a hallway, screaming their names again. No one called back. She ran down a hallway coming from another hallway, screaming their names again, but no one answered. She went everywhere. But there was no sign of life, anywhere. "Dammit! Someone please," she said, tears flowing. "Please, tell me they haven't gone! I love him! Please!" she cried to no one as she walked down a hallway slowly.

"Please," she said softly. The tears wouldn't stop. She walked down hallway after hallway, now screaming Dylan's name. She finally found him in the same living room she had left him in. When she took his hand, he asked where they were going.

"Home," she replied weakly. And then they were back. Their apartment, suddenly, looked dull and depressing to Hermione. Dylan let out a grunt and ran into his room. Hermione sat down on the couch and cried. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. She was just rinsing it off when she heard a 'pop' coming from outside the bathroom. She heard loud voices that were definetely not Dylan's.

"Why did you come?! I didn't want you to," said someone with a rough voice. "You are not going to go back to her! You're marrying me, now lets go," said a woman's sharp voice. "I'm not, I just want to know the truth, now leave!" said the man. "No!" cried the woman. Hermione dried her face and walked out of the bathroom. Ron was standing there, next to Alyssa, arguing silently.

"Hermione, I want to know the truth," he said. Hermione was lost for words to say anything. "About what?" she managed to get out. "Your son," he said, gesturing to Hermione's right side, where Dylan was standing looking confused. "Mum told me you had a son, and I want to know why you didn't choose to tell me," he said. "Ron who cares about that? You have me now! Alyssa said, trying to tug him away.

"No," he said firmly. "I want to know the truth."

"Look Ron, I kept it from you for a reason," said Hermione. "And what the hell bloody reason is that, might I ask," he said. "Because it would've ruined your life," said Hermione. Alyssa, however, was looking murderous. "I told you to stay away from him, you stupid little bitch," she said. "Look, obviously we have no chance together, because of that," said Hermione, gesturing to Alyssa's stomach. "Oh, no, you still have a chance together. This doesn't affect you," said Alyssa, pointing to her stomach. "But this does," she said, holding out her ring finger to show Hermione the ring on it. As soon as she said this she covered her mouth with her hands.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, looking at Alyssa. Alyssa, however, put on an innocent look. "Nothing, nothing," she said. "Now lets go get married! Ginny and Harry are probably waiting for us at the chapel. We left there without them knowing where we were going!" she cried. "No, tell me what you mean. Why did you point to your stomach," Ron said louder, dodging her hands as she tried to pull him away. "I said nothing, stupid, now let's go!" she said.

"No, tell me what you fucking meant!" he cried. Hermione could nothing but watch them. "Why did you point to your stomach?" he asked bewildered. "I didn't, I mean, it was an accident, now please let's go before its someone elses turn at the chapel!" she cried. She tried to grab his arm but he dodged her hand. "Tell me what you meant now!" he yelled.

"I'M HAVING A BABY, YOU IDIOT!" Alyssa cried. Hermione watched Ron's expression change from anger to surprise. "It's not mine," said Ron, looking away from Alyssa. "Of course it's not yours, you idiot," said Alyssa. "I know," said Ron, his mouth hanging open. "You wouldn't even have sex with me," she said. Hermione couldn't believe her ears.

"What?" she asked bewildered. "We never slept together!" cried Alyssa. "He wouldn't. I literally begged him, but he told me he was celibate, that he wanted to wait until we got married. So, I intended to wait for him. But I needed someone else, someone who would give in to my needs. But then I got pregnant and he bailed. I told him we could stay together even after I got married. That we would find someway to get together, but he still left," she said.

"Who?" asked Ron. Alyssa stayed silent. "Who?" he asked again. Alyssa smiled nastily.

"James."

--

Well, I hope you guys liked it. I'm kind of dissapointed in this story. I left out a lot of details I wanted to add in. But there is going to be one more chapter. And I'm guessing you can guess what happens. I'm going to start writing a lot more now so you should definetely check out some of my other stories.

Reviews are lovely!


	14. Last Hope

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. _James_ was the father?

"How can that be?" she asked Alyssa. "Oh, it's quite simple really," said Alyssa, smirking. "James told me all about you. How you would never give him what he wanted. That you were literally sexophobic," said Alyssa. "That's none of your business," said Hermione, her face reddening. "Then, of course, James and I realized we should be together, since both of our partners were too stupid to give in. He would sneak off or tell you he was going for a walk. Although, things got much easier when he moved into that motel. We didn't have to hide it anymore. We were free, from you and Ron. We barely had to sneak around,"continued Alyssa.

"So, one night, I guess we weren't careful and I got pregnant, of course. When I told him late one night, he ran afterwards. He looked beat up or something, it was odd," said Alyssa. Hermione and Ron smiled. "So, I decided to play it out, see what happened. I told everyone I could I was pregnant, but not Ron, because I knew he would know the baby wasn't his. I told everyone to keep quiet about it," said Alyssa. "And did you honestly think Ron would stay with you after he found out?" asked Hermione. "Look, honey. The only reason I tried was to get some of Ron's money," said Alyssa. Hermione now wanted to punch Alyssa in the face. "Go in your room Dylan," said Hermione. Dylan walked back into his room and shut the door.

"So you thought after marrying me I'd still give you money?" asked Ron, stepping away from Alyssa. "Well, no, I knew you'd have to, it's a law or something," said Alyssa. "So this whole time, you just used me for money, you didn't really love me at all?" asked Ron. "Well, not really, I just--" began Alyssa. But her words had been cut short when Hermione walked over to her and punched her straight in the face. Alyssa fell down on her back. From the floor, she screamed, "I'm pregnant!"

"Do I look like I give a shit?" asked Hermione. Alyssa pulled herself up. Ron just stood there. He didn't say anything. "Come on Ron, we have a wedding to go to," said Alyssa, walking towards the door, expecting Ron to follow her. She turned and raised her eyebrows. "Did I stutter? Let's go," she said. "You're fucking crazy if you think I still want to marry you," said Ron. Alyssa stood there with her mouth half open, surprised Ron had stood up to her like that. "Look, honey, everything will be better tomorrow after we're married," said Alyssa, trying to pull him towards the door. "In fact," continued Ron, as if Alyssa hadn't even spoke, "I don't think I ever wanted to marry you."

"Excuse me?" asked Alyssa, raising her eyebrows even more. "I think," said Ron, chuckling, "I think I really just needed someone there to, you know, be there for me, but you weren't even close to what Hermione was to me," said Ron.

Hermione's hopes rose. _Maybe me and Ron still have a chance_, she thought to herself.

"Ron, we're going to be late. I don't care about Hermione, and you shouldn't either. The stupid little bitch didn't even bother to tell you the truth," said Alyssa.

"That's none of your business," said Hermione. "You know what, fine! I'm sick of the drama. It's not worth it," said Alyssa. She apparated. "Yeah good luck getting child support!" cried Hermione after her. Ron was staring at his feet.

"I think I need time to think," said Ron. "Time to think? Oh, Ron!" cried Hermione, she flung her arms around him. His arms just hung limply at his sides. Hermione pulled back. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I just, well, I just lost my fiance, and I only came for the truth, that's all," said Ron. "And you didn't get it," said Hermione, smiling at him. "I need to go get packed," said Ron.

"Packed? Wait, for what?" asked Hermione, surprised. "We're going on another tour, the Cannons I mean. I just got told a couple days ago. It's for a whole year and it's going to pay a lot," said Ron. "Don't you think you have enough money already?" asked Hermione. "Look, Hermione..." he began. "No," she nearly screamed. "You are the one telling me you want to dump Alyssa, and now when I finally want to tell you the truth you're going away?!" she said, her face red with anger. "Look, Hermione, obviously, you and I--, we're just, I dunno," he said, stumbling on nearly every word. "What? What are we?" she nearly screamed.

"It's just not there for me now, and I really think I need time to think about everything that's happened to me lately," he said, looking Hermione square in the eyes. "What do you need time to think about?" she asked. "Everything," said Ron. "What? What's everything?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, I don't know Hermione, maybe the fact that, that you were gone for five years, and that my feelings for you were buried deep down in me and then you just all of a sudden come back. My feelings for you came up over and over again. And I know I'll never be able to resist you, but when something like this happens again, am I just supposed to let it go, and not see you for five years? No, I don't think I can do that again, my heart was broken once and I don't think it can stand getting broken again," said Ron, his voice raising louder with every word.

"So you're just going to put everything that's happened behind you and forget about me? That'll solve everything, won't it?" said Hermione, shaking with hurt and rage. "I hope so," said Ron, but when he saw Hermione's face he continued. "Look, it's not that I want to forget you, I just want everything to go back to how it was," he said. "And how was it then Ron? Before you met me? Because has there ever been a moment in your life where you haven't felt something for me?" she asked him. He didn't reply, he just stood there. "Look Hermione, we had our chance, it's over," said Ron.

"It's about him, isn't it?" asked Hermione, gesturing to Dylan's room, where she could hear Dylan playing with his toys. "No," said Ron. "Oh, yes it is. If you knew the truth I know you'd feel differently," said Hermione. "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH. IT'LL HURT TOO DAMN MUCH!" yelled Ron. Hermione heard the sounds coming from Dylan's room stop. Ron's face became less red as he looked back at Hermione. "We're done," said Ron, beginning to walk to the door. "So everything that we've been through since I came back. All the fighting and arguing and _kissing_, you're just forgetting it?" asked Hermione.

"That's the way it has to be," said Ron, not even turning to look at her. "Please, Ron, just let me tell you the truth," she said. He turned around and Hermione was surprised to see that his eyes were wet with tears. "Look," he said, in a surprisingly soft voice, "I don't want to hear about who you slept with after me or anything else, I just want to forget it all."

"I didn't sleep with anyone else," said Hermione. "Don't give me that bullshit, you're too damn pretty to not have slept with anyone for five years," said Ron. "You managed not to sleep with anybody either and you're not exactly the ugly duckling, are you?" she said. He ignored her comment. "I'll see you when I see you," he said. He opened the door and left. Hermione heard a faint 'pop' from the other side of the door. She crumpled to the floor.

She felt her last hope had just walked out the door. And that he was never coming back.

--

Well, I tried to add in another scenario, because I didn't want to squash things together too much. The dialogue was really hard to write because there wasn't much I felt they could talk about. Well, don't worry. This isn't the last chapter like I said it would be. Anyways I'll probably have one or two more chapters. I'm trying to decide if I want an epilogue.

Also, if anyone has any story ideas they'd like to pitch to me feel free to. But don't worry, I'll credit the story to you. I'm just running out of ideas. And I love writing so much. Also, reviews are lovely.


	15. Taken

"Dylan, I told you to pick up these damn toys!" yelled Hermione as she tripped over one of his stuffed animals. Dylan trudged in the living room from his room. "Why you always yelling at me?" he asked her. "Because I told you to pick them up yesterday, and you still haven't done it," she said, picking up the stuffed dinosaur and throwing it at him. He gave her his sad face and began crying. He left the toys on the floor and ran into his room, slamming the door behind him.

This was the fifth time in four days Hermione had made Dylan cry. She knew she was being awful to him, but for some strange reason, she felt she was actually blaming Dylan for Ron's departure. Ron had left for the tour two days ago. He never even visited Hermione, or said goodbye to her. She kicked the stuffed animals out of the way and walked to sit on the couch. She had been grumpy ever since Ron had left, and she felt she was neglecting not only herself but also Dylan. She lay down on the couch and flicked on the TV. Rita Skeeter was on Channel 7, no doubt talking about something completely useless, so Hermione turned to the news, which was broadcasting live from the Chudley Cannons second Quidditch match.

"And Bugley is off with the Quaffle, he's almost got it! Come on, get it in--and he scores, thats 70 Puddlemere United to 10 Chudley Cannons," said one of the reporters who was standing in the stands next to the fans. "I hate to say it Jim, but Ron Weasley, the Cannons keeper, has not had much luck so far. Last night, Weasley let in 21 goals, only saving 5. And the sad part is that the Cannons seeker, Watts, actually caught the Snitch, but the Cannons were so far behind that the other team won," said another man, who was heavyset with a large mustache. "Well said, Marty. Now the last time the Cannons went on tour, Weasley did poorly in the first couple of games, but after that he got better and better. We don't know what's wrong with him now but he better get his act together, or he could find himself kicked off the team," said Jim.

"Now back to the game, Trucy is flying down the pitch, he passes to Flunt, who passes to Adams. He's going for it, he's going for it! Oh, and blocked by Puddlemere's seeker Oliver Wood. Wood throws it far down the field to Bugley, who passes to Evans, who passes to Cooper, and score, Weasley misses. That's 80 Puddlemere United to 10 Chudley Cannons. And Adams from the Chudley Cannons has called a time out. So lets go down and see what's going on in the Cannons locker room," said Marty.

And a second later the scene switched from the view of the Quidditch field to the Cannons locker room, where Hermione saw the seven players file into. Ron came in last carrying his new Nimbus 3000, sweating and breathing hard, his face red. He grabbed a bottle of water and drank deeply from it. One of the players, a tall, pimply man of about 30, whom Hermione assumed was Adams, the captain, stayed standing as everyone else sat on the benches. "I don't know what the hell is going on out there, but you all have got to get your fucking acts together! We are never going to make it to the top if you all can't even put a damn ball through a hoop! And Weasley," he said, addressing Ron, "Why the hell can't you save a damn thing tonight?"

Ron stayed silent. He wouldn't even look at Adams, who was standing over him, his face contorted with rage. "HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" he screamed in Ron's ear. Ron raised his head. His face was red, and his his lip was trembling. "You wanna tell me what the hell you think you're doing out there. You've let in 8 fucking goals already and theres no way Rollins can catch the Snitch now!" said Adams, flailing his arms about. Still Ron stayed silent. He just glared up at Adams. Just then the referee popped in his head. "30 seconds," he said to Adams. Adams walked away from Ron and addressed the other two Chasers, Flunt and Trucy. "We need to get in as many as we can, since Weasley here can't seem to save anything," he said as the other Chasers nodded.

They picked up their brooms and left. Ron was the last one to leave. He finished the bottle of water, wiped his sweaty forehead and left. The scene switched to the Quidditch field again and Hermione somehow forced herself to watch the rest of the game. Ron saved 8 goals, but let in 17. Adams, Trucy, and Flunt only managed to get in 6 more, meaning when the Seeker, Rollins, caught the Snitch, the Cannons were still down 180. Adams looked severely angry and pushed the camera out of his face when Jim and Marty tried to get an interview. Ron didn't look happy, and he didn't look sad. He looked strangely blank when he walked in front of the camera. The camera turned back to Jim and Marty. "Don't miss it, because tfor the next two nights we'll be showing you the Cannons next two games. Let's hope Weasley can get it together, because they'll be kicked out of the tournament quickly," said Jim. Hermione flicked off the TV.

Seeing Ron made her more angry and she jumped up and made a quick dinner of macaroni and cheese and chicken nuggets, which she did all with her wand. "Dylan!" she called. His face was red and puffy when he came out of his room. Hermione made him a plate and they ate in silence. Hermione jumped when he spoke for the first time.

"What about d-daddy?" he asked, while eating a chicken nugget. "What about daddy?" asked Hermione, trying not to blow up in front of him. "You said we were gonna go get daddy," said Dylan. Hermione looked up at her son. For the first time since Dylan was born, Hermione saw what looked like a true, hurting face. Hermione didn't know what it was, but when she looked at him, she knew not having a father was hurting him badly. "Honey, daddy doesn't love us anymore, okay? He has bigger and better things to do and he doesn't feel we're important enough," said Hermione. She knew it wasn't the truth, but she didn't want to raise his hopes of finally having a father.

__

After all, it was Ron's fault, right? I tried to tell him the truth, but he had been the one to push me okay. He had been the one to tell me that we couldn't be together. But that was because he thought I had had Dylan with someone else. Getting my hopes up would just hurt me more when he turns me down again.

Hermione and Dylan finished their dinner. Dylan went back to his room, and Hermione cleaned up with a wave of her wand. She took a quick shower and then changed into pajamas. She lay down on the couch and flicked on the TV. The reporters were now getting interviews from the players. Hermione watched the reporters interview Flunt, and then they went to Ron, who seemed sad and depressed the entire interview.

"How do you feel about the outcome of the game?" asked the reporter, a beautiful woman of about 20. "It sucks obviously," said Ron, not looking to the camera. "Well, do you think you'll do better tomorrow night for the next game?" asked the reporter. "I can't see into the future," said Ron rudely. He seemed eager to get away from the camera. "Do you think it was Rollins mistake tonight for catching the Snitch too early?" she asked, shoving the microphone back into Ron's face. "You know, I really think I need to go, I need to get a good night's sleep," said Ron. "Oh come on, just one more ques--" began the reporter, but Ron yelled, startling her. "I'M NOT ANSWERING ANY MORE OF YOUR FUCKING QUESTIONS!" he yelled into the microphone. He took it from her hand and threw it on the ground. The reporter picked up the microphone, looking a little scared, and went on to the next player.

Hermione watched the remainder of the players being interviewed, and then another Quidditch news bulletin came on. A short, pudgy man, with a horrible toupee came on to the screen. "This just in, the Cannons keeper, Ronald Weasley has officially been suspended from the team for tomorrow night's game for his actions earlier in an interview Mary Edwards was conducting. He will however, be playing in the game two nights from now, but unfortunately, tomorrow night, Alex Hawkins will be filling in for him. No word yet from Weasley on the matter," said the chubby reporter.

Hermione turned the television off and found herself in complete darkness. The only sound in the apartment was the sound of the clock ticking behind her. After about 20 minutes of being lost in her thoughts, Hermione fell into a deep sleep.

She woke the next morning feeling completely refreshed, she changed into jeans and a long t-shirt. She opened up Dylan's bedroom door. He was not in his bed, so she figured he was in the bathroom. The door was closed, so she knocked on it. "Honey? Dylan? Are you in there?" she called. No answer. She went back into the living room. She called his name repeatedly. There was no answer. She went back into his room and lifted up his bedsheets. A piece of paper flew out and landed on the floor next to her. She found it was a note. The handwriting was messy and seemed as if it was quickly written. She opened the note and read.

Hermione,

I have taken Dylan. There is nothing you can do. You won't find him. Even if you do, he'll be dead by then. You hurt me, so I'll hurt you. Don't try and fight me, because you can't win. You and your little boyfriend can go to hell for all I care. Maybe we can get together some time. Or not.  
From: Someone You Screwed Over

P.S. You should never give a key to strangers.

Hermione dropped the note on the floor. "DYLAN!" she screamed. Once again, no one answered. Hermione picked up the note and read it again, trying to skip over the parts about Dylan's fate. She read the P.S. again.

__

A key, a key, a key

, she repeated to herself. Then she knew. She had never gotten the key back from him. Hermione's enchantments to her apartment had stopped unwelcome guests from apparating in, but nothing could stop him if he had the key. She'd have to call everyone she knew to help her find Dylan, but she didn't know where to start.

She picked up her phone and dialed Ginny's number. It was very early in the morning, so she hoped Ginny was awake. She answered on the fifth ring. Hermione was now positively howling.

"Hermione! Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ginny the second she heard Hermione's sobs. "Ginny, he has Dylan! He's going to kill him!" cried Hermione. "What? Who has Dylan? Who?!" Ginny nearly screamed into the phone. Hermione took a moment before answering.

"James."


	16. Clues

Not ten minutes later, Hermione was at Ginny's apartment. Harry, who had been sleeping, had been woken by Ginny, who was also frantic. Ginny and Harry read the note over and over, but even they knew James had not given them a hint as to where he had taken Dylan. "Oh my god, he's probably scared and hurt and I don't know what to do," cried Hermione, sobbing into Ginny's shoulder. "Hermione, it's ok, we'll find him," said Ginny, patting her on the back. "There's no way. We have no where to look for him. I don't understand why he did this, what did I ever do to him?" said Hermione. "He just wants revenge," said Harry. "And he thinks taking my son is going to solve everything," said Hermione, sobbing harder than ever.

"I already sent a note to Ron," said Harry. Hermione pushed away from Ginny. She wiped away some of the tears on her face. "Why did you do that?" she asked. "Because, he's his father..." said Harry. "Yes, but he doesn't know that yet," said Hermione. She didn't want Ron there. She couldn't stand another confrontation. It would just waste time she had to find Dylan. "Look Hermione, I think it's best if we all just split up, that way we'll have three times the chance of finding him," said Ginny, grabbing her purse. "Here," said Ginny. She pulled out galleons from her purse and handed one to Hermione and the other to Harry and kept one herself. "Harry and I use these sometimes when we need to talk to eachother so we don't have to call or send an owl," said Ginny. Hermione pocketed the galleon. "Name some places you can think where he might hide Dylan," said Ginny.

"The room he rented here, er, check back at my apartment, anywhere you can, cause he can be anywhere, he can be a-anywhere in t-the w-world," said Hermione, sobbing once again. "Hermione, you listen to me, we'll find him, I promise," said Ginny. "I don't w-want you to p-promise to f-find him. I want you to p-promise we'll find h-him _alive_," said Hermione. Ginny nodded. "We will," she said. Harry nodded. "I'll check his room, and the bars around town," said Harry. "I'll check back at your apartment, Hermione, just to make sure he didn't double back there," said Ginny. "Okay," said Hermione. Harry and Ginny disappeared. Hermione fell to the floor.

Ske knew she should be looking, but her legs couldn't move. Right now, James could be torturing Dylan, the only mark of what she and Ron had once had. Her whole body felt numb, but she lifted herself off the ground. She grabbed the note off the table Ginny had put it on and stuffed it into her pocket. She grabbed a piece of paper and started making a list of where she should look. When she was done, she pocketed the list. She turned to the door, but before she could turn the knob, she heard a noise coming from behind her.

"Hey," said a voice from behind her. She turned around. Ron was standing there, a look of worry on his face. "I got Harry's letter," he said. "I don't want you here. We don't belong together remember?" she said, heading for the door again. "I want to help though," said Ron, moving towards her. "No, you don't care about him or me, so I'm not going to let you," said Hermione. "That's because I don't have a reason to care for you and I definetely don't have a reason to care for him," said Ron.

Hermione turned around to face him. "You have a reason to _love _me, and that reason is that you've loved me for 14 years and don't you dare try to fucking deny it," she said, actually pointing her finger at him. "And what reason do I have to love Dylan?" Ron asked. Hermione knew they were wasting time standing there talking, but she knew this was a good a time as any to tell him the truth. "I have absolutely no reason to care for him at all," said Ron. "Yes you do," said Hermione. "Then what is it?" asked Ron, raising his eyebrows.

"He's your son," said Hermione..

At first Ron looked extremely dumbfounded, then his face became red. "Don't you dare lie to me," said Ron. "Who said I was lying? You never gave me the chance to tell you the truth. And now when I finally do you won't believe me," said Hermione. "Look, all I'm saying is that no man, and I mean no man, could resist you," said Ron, actually looking her up and down. "They didn't, I just resisted them," said Hermione. "B-But you--I mean..." he said stupidly. "Look, there's no time to explain, we've got to go find him," said Hermione. She turned back to the door.

As she turned around she saw Ron coming towards her. He pushed her against the door and kissed her. Hermione wrapped her arms him, and actually found herself crying in joy. They broke the kiss and he hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I was such an idiot, I never meant to hurt you," he said. "Ron, why do you think I wouldn't sleep with James? Why do you think I wouldn't sleep with anyone else? It was because I was so in love with you that I just couldn't. When you got offered that Chudley Cannons job I found out I was pregnant, and I know you wouldn't want to go with them if I was pregnant. You'd want to stay here with me and the baby and I couldn't let you do that. I've loved you ever since I met you, that day on the train when you had that cute little dirt stain on you," said Hermione chuckling, holding him tighter. They pulled apart. Hermione was pleased to see Ron was smiling.

They kissed again, this time with more force. Ron's hands felt all over her body and Hermione felt like she was alive again. She knew they should be looking for Dylan, but the need for Ron increased with each passing second. However, she knew that with each passing second, Dylan was in more danger. Hermione pulled away. "You have no idea how much I want to continue this, somewhere else, like the bedroom, but we have got to go find Dylan right away," she said. "Let's go," said Ron. Before Hermione had turned the doorknob however, Ron grabbed her arm. "Hang on," he said. Hermione turned around and Ron got on one knee. He pulled out a diamond ring. It was larger than the one he had wanted to give her before.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" he asked. Hermione's whole body started tingling as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "YES!" she nearly screamed. She jumped into his arms and they kissed yet again, longer and deeper this time. "Okay, sorry Ron, but we really have to go find my, I mean our, son," she said, finally relieved she could say that in front of Ron. "Let's go," he said. He ran out the door before her. Hermione took out a picture of Dylan she had. She showed it to people along the street, with no luck. No one had seen Dylan anywhere. Hermione felt a burn against her leg, and realized it was the coin Ginny had given her.

She took it out of her pocket. It said 'James motel room' on it. Ron looked over her shoulder at it. She grabbed his hand and apparated them there. Ginny and Harry were both there. Harry was holding what looked like a note. They were both surprised to see Ron with Hermione. "Hermione, what--" Ginny began. Then she saw the ring on Hermione's finger, and gestured from Hermione to Ron. Hermione nodded and Ginny hugged her. Harry smiled, but was more interested in the piece of paper he was holding. "What is it?" asked Ron, after Ginny let go of him. "A clue," said Harry disgustedly. He held it out for Ron and Hermione to read.

__

Congratulations, you found the first clue. Now, find the place where you four first met, these ones will be sure to leave a monster sized debt.

"What the hell does he mean?" said Hermione. "How would he know where we first met?" asked Ron. "Where did us four all first meet?" asked Hermione. "Well, you met Harry and me on the train, but you didn't meet Ginny then. Harry had already sort of met Ginny, but you werent there," said Ron. "Diagon Alley! Flourish and Blotts! Ginny met Hermione there for the first time," said Harry excitedly. "Let's go," said Hermione. She grabbed Ron's hand and Harry grabbed Ginny's. They appeared in Diagon Alley. There was hardly anywhere there since it was so early, but they were pleased to see that the shops were still open. The four of them nearly ran into the store. The only sound was the sound of the _Monster Book of Monsters_ tearing each other apart in the cage in the front of the store. There was no one behind the desk. Hermione read the clue again.

"These ones will be sure to leave a monster sized debt," she read aloud. "What does it mean?" asked Harry. "A monster sized debt," repeated Hermione to herself. "Expensive, debt. We're looking for the most expensive books," said Hermione. "Lockhart's," suggested Ron. They all shuffled to the back of the store. After the realization that Lockhart had been a fake, no one had continued to buy his books, but there was still a small stack in the back of the store incase. The books were still quite expensive. They tore them apart, cover to cover, but there was no note.

"Read the clue again, Hermione," said Ginny, throwing down _Voyages with Vampires _in disgust. "These ones will be sure to leave a monster debt," said Hermione. Then it clicked. "_Monster_- sized debt," she said. She ran to the front of the store as the other three followed. "I remember, the time Ron and I came in here to get these in third year, the man said that they were really expensive to stock because they always kept tearing eachother apart," said Hermione. And, sure enough, at the bottom of the cage, was the next clue. The books simply slid over it,not seeing it. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it to the note. "Accio,"she said. The note did not move. "He put a spell on it, we'll have to put our hand in there and get it. I'll do it," said Hermione. She rolled her sleeve. Her fingers were an inch away from the cage when Ron shoved her arm away and stuck his hand in there. The books attacked his arm. Hermione saw blood oozing out of many bite marks on his arm, but he got the note and pulled it off, dropping it on the ground. Ginny picked it up as Hermione used her wand to heal the wounds. She gave him a quick kiss and then listened to Ginny read the note.

__

Congratulations, you found the second clue. Now find the place where Dylan was conceived, The Weasleys will need your help indeed.

"Ron's bed," said Hermione. "I swear to God if he hurt my family," said Ron. "The Burrow," said Harry. In a second they were there, throwing open the kitchen door. Four of the now eight Weasleys were tied up on the floor unconscious. Molly, Arthur, George, and Charlie were sitting up against the kitchen counters, sound asleep. Ginny rushed to their aid, using her wand to untie the ropes. "Mum, Dad! George, Charlie!" she cried. They slapped them each lightly across the face as Ron, Harry, and Hermione rushed to Ginny's side.

"What happened?" asked Ron. "J-J-James, h-he said that h-he had left s-something here the f-first time he c-came here, so I l-let him in," said Mrs. Weasley as she tried to lift herself up. George, Charlie, and Arthur stood up, but Mrs. Weasley lay on the floor, unable to get up. Ginny and George managed to get her up and set her on one of the kitchen chairs. "Well, Mum, you didn't know he tried to rape Hermione," said Ginny. Mrs. Weasley eyes became wide. "Oh my g-god, that little b-bastard. Anyway, he s-said it was u-upstairs so when I t-turned away he h-hexed me," said Mrs. Weasley. "And then I heard voices in the kitchen, so I came in to see who was here, and all I saw was James point his wand at me," said Mr. Weasley.

"And we were upstairs, I was showing Charlie one of my new joke shop items, and our backs were turned and he hexed us too," said George. Mrs. Weasley began crying. "He had Dylan with him. Dylan was crying, and when I tried to talk to Dylan I got hexed. What's happened?" she asked. "He kidnapped him," said Ginny. "Come on Ron, we need to get that clue!" said Hermione. She and Ron dashed up the stairs as Ginny and Harry took care of the other four.

They went straight into his room. Pigwidgeon was sitting in her cage, flapping her wings and hooting excitedly when they came in. They found the note lying on the bed. Ron read it aloud.

__

Now you need only to figure out one more clue, but beware this one is not easy. Here it is. 10 years ago, Harry went down there, to find his best friend, how far will you go to get to the end? You have until midnight tonight to figure it out. If you don't, Dylan will die. If you make it on time, only two of you may come. The others must stay. If I see more than two of you, I will kill Dylan straight away. Better hurry, the clock is ticking.

"This doesn't make any damn sense," said Hermione, glancing at the clock. She was surprised to see it was alreadyy 7:00 in the evening. "Look, we thought that with the other ones before and we figured them out. Let's see if they can help us downstairs," said Ron. They ran back down the steps, Hermione holding the note. Hermione read it out loud, but no one, not even Harry, could figure it out. "Okay, read it again," said Ginny. Hermione read it again. They sat for nearly 10 minutes before Mrs. Weasley jumped out of her chair. "The Triwizard Tournament! The second task! Harry had to save Ron from the Black Lake!" cried Mrs. Weasley. Hermione thought for a moment. That _had_ happened 10 years ago.

"Only two of us can go," said Hermione, looking at everyone else. "Hermione, let me call the Aurors, I'm sure they'll take him down before any harm comes to Dylan," said Mr. Weasley. "And I can get dragons!" said Charlie. They all looked at him. "Just trying to help," he said, his face becoming red. "No," said Hermione. They all looked at her. "I can't risk it, Dylan is too important to me," said Hermione. "Hermione, be reasonable," said George. "No listen to me, Dylan is everything to me, well partly," said Hermione, gesturing to Ron. He smiled at her. "I want to go with you," he said. "No, Ron, let me, I'm far more experienced," said Mr. Weasley. "He's my son," said Ron. Arthur, having already been told by his wife, just looked down.

"Look," said Ron, addressing them all. "I know I haven't known him, or properly met him, but he's still my son, and I do care about him," he said. Mr. Weasley addressed Hermione. "Hermione do you really think you should--" he began. "Of course I should, he's my son, and James is mad at me, no one else," she said. The others stole glances at eachother. "Just let Ron and I go, we'll be fine, and I'm hoping we'll bring Dylan back safely," said Hermione. "Hermione, he's right, you shouldn't go," said Harry. "No one needs to protect me anymore! I'm a grown woman and I'm going to find my son. And Ron's coming with me," she said. "Are- are you two back together?" asked Mr. Weasley. Hermione held out her hand to show them the ring. Mrs. Weasley ran forward and hugged them both.

"Be careful, Hermione," she said after she let go of her. "Ron, watch out for her," said Mr. Weasley. "She'll be fine," said Ron, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You still have the coin, if anything goes wrong, just tap it with your wand and Harry or I will feel it," said Ginny. "Okay," said Hermione. She grabbed Ron's hand, and a minute later, they were standing outside the gates of Hogwarts.

--  
Thanks for all the positive reviews. I already have the next chapter written and I think you'll be surprised by the ending. Even I was surprised by the ending. In case if you're wondering. I am not writing a chapter a day. I already had these chapters written. I just wanted to post them so badly that I posted them one after another. I know I said a couple chapters before that there would only be a couple more chapters but I mean it this time. Maybe two or three left. And I am _considering_ writing a sequel. Thanks!


	17. Revenge

"Shit, the gates are locked," said Ron, running to them and trying to break the lock with his wand. Hermione looked through the gates. She could see smoke coming out of Hagrid's hut. She thought he would've left already for Harry and Ginny's wedding, but perhaps he was going to go later. "Ron, Hagrid, he'll have the key!" said Hermione. "But how do we get to him?" asked Ron. "We need an owl!" said Hermione. "I'll apparate back to my room and get Pig," said Ron. "And parchment," said Hermione. Ron left with a 'pop', and only a minute later he appeared. He was holding Pidwidgeon in one arm. In the other arm he held parchment and a quill with an ink bottle. Ron held Pig as Hermione wrote the letter.

__

Hagrid,

There's honestly no time to explain. But you've got to come and open the gates quickly. Please, just hurry, as fast as you can.

Love, Hermione

She tied it to Pig's leg and she flew off toward Hagrid's hut. Five minutes later, they heard footsteps and turned to see Hagrid walking towards the gate. "Hermione? Ron? What's going on? Is something wrong?" he asked. "Yes, Hagrid, we need in, right away!" cried Hermione. Hagrid fumbled with the large ring of keys he had before finding the right one. The gates unlocked and Ron and Hermione burst inside. "What's going on?" Hagrid asked again. "Someone's taken our son," said Hermione. "Yer son? I didn't know you two ha' a son, that's great!" said Hagrid, pulling them into a bone crushing hug. "Look, Hagrid, can we catch up later, we really have to go find him now," said Hermione. "But why is he here?" asked Hagrid, looking confused. "We don't know, but we really have to go," said Ron. "I'll help, I'll just go get me umbrella," said Hagrid, beginning to walk back to his hut. "NO!" both Ron and Hermione yelled at once. Hagrid looked offended. "It's just, he said only two people can come, and if more people come Dylan, our son, will be killed," said Hermione. "Tha's terrible," said Hagrid. "Yes, but we need to go now, thanks Hagrid," said Hermione.

They rushed off onto the grounds. Hagrid called after them. "IF YOU NEED ANY HELP JUST KNOCK ON ME DOOR!" he yelled. Hermione and Ron kept running until they reached the Black Lake. ""How do we get down there?" asked Ron. "I know a spell," said Hermione. But first, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the coin. Ron watched her as she threw it as far as she could to the side of them. "Hermione, what are you doing?!" he asked, obviously surprised. "I don't want anyone's help. Its just between us and him," she said. Ron nodded but he still wasn't completely sure. She took out her wand and said "_Aguaeraso!"_

She used her wand to draw a huge invisible square like shape around them. "I learned this spell in seventh year," she said, beginning to walk closer to the waters edge. "We have to stay inside the places where I marked or else the air will get through and you'll be in the water," said Hermione. Ron didn't quite understand but walked next to her. He grabbed her hand as they walked to the waters edge. Then they walked farther. They were halfway submerged with water, but Ron couldn't feel it. Their heads went underwater, but no water went to their lungs. They were all the way under, and they could see merpeople looking at them. A group of them, floating nearby, stopped to look at them.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked. The merpeople just stared. "Please, I know you hear me, he has our son! He'll kill him!" said Hermione. One of the merpeople, a long blonde haired mermaid, slowly lifted her arm and pointed in front of them, off to the side a bit. "Thank you so much!" cried Hermione. They kept walking and turned in the direction the mermaid had showed and they both began walking faster.

Before they entered what looked to be a clearing, Ron stopped her. "Hermione, look no matter what happens, if one of us dies, I want you to know that I never stopped loving you," said Ron. "I know Ron," said Hermione. He was breathing hard. "If I die, tell Dylan that I love him very much. And I want you to take this," he said, pulling something out of his pocket. It was a key. "What's this?" asked Hermione as Ron handed it to her. "An extra key to my Gringott's vault, vault 2596. Theres tons in there, and I want you, you and Dylan to have it," he said. "You're not going to die," said Hermione, trying to give him back the key. He took it and put it in her pocket. He wrapped his arms around her. "One more kiss, just in case," he said pleadingly.

"You're not going to die!" said Hermione. "You don't know that," said Ron. He kissed her softly, and Hermione wrapped her arms around him. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she held him tighter. "I love you so much,"she said, pulling away. "I know, but remember, 2596," he said. "Stop it," Hermione said. She grabbed his hand and they walked forward. They reached what looked like a castle. The castle had a huge air bubble around it. There were, however, no merpeople there. But there were three figures visible. Dylan was tied up at the foot of the castle. He seemed to be sleeping, his head fallen on one side. The other two figures were standing and talking. When they saw Ron and Hermione they turned to face them.

One was James. His brown hair was very messy and he looked as if he hadn't showered in a while. The other was an older man of about 50. He had brown hair like James, but it was slowly turning gray. He had wrinkles on his face. Hermione, for the first time looking at him, was reminded of someone from her Hogwarts days, but she couldn't think of who.

"DYLAN!" Hermione screamed. She tried to run forward to get him, but James and the old man pointed their wands at her. She backed up to Ron's side again."You fucking bastard!" Ron yelled from next to her. "Oh no, you won't want to upset me," said James. "See I could easily take away the air from your little boy. He could drown. Imagine what a pity that would be," said James, putting on a fake concerned face. "Why are you doing this?" asked Hermione. "Because I don't like you," said James. "Oh well that's not childish," said Hermione. Ron addressed the older man. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. "Oh, someone you don't want to mess with. See after that final battle, my wife left me. My only so died," said the old man. He began walking around as he continued his story. James kept his wand pointed at Hermione and Ron.

"My wife decided she didn't want anything to do with the Dark Arts anymore, she went away. I don't know where. But now apparently, she has remarried, and has other children. I had nothing. But you, you had a family to go to, and IT WAS YOUR FUCKING FAULT MY SON DIED!" he suddenly yelled. Hermione jumped in surprise. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, trying to calm the man down. "YES YOU DO BECAUSE YOU AND HIM,"he yelled, gesturing to Ron, "AND THAT STUPID POTTER BOY KILLED HIM! AND I VOWED ONE DAY, TO GET REVENGE ON YOU THREE! YOU TWO FIRST, AND THEN I'LL GO AFTER POTTER AND HIS LITTLE GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled. "Please, I don't know what you're talking about!" cried Hermione, only wanting to get to Dylan.

"Oh, you don't remember, in the Room of Requirement, 7 years ago. You killed him, you killed my son!" he yelled. James just nodded. "Wait, what? Who?" asked Ron. "He told me everything, how you set that fire and how it killed him! And I didn't even have a body to bury!" cried the man, now red with rage. Hermione then suddenly remembered. "So you're..." she began. "YES I'M ALAN CRABBE, VINCENT'S FATHER!" yelled the man. "But James, w-w-what do you have to do with this?" asked Hermione.

Suddenly James turned to Alan. He looked at his watch. Ron and Hermione could only watch. "The hours nearly up," said James, smiling. Alan smiled too. "What's going on?" asked Hermione. James only smiled. "Give it another minute," he said. "Look, your son set that fire, we had nothing to do with it," said Hermione, becoming frantic. "Don't you dare lie to me! He told everything! He was there!" yelled Alan. "Who? Draco?" asked Hermione. "No, not Draco you idiot girl," said Alan. "But then the only other person there was..." began Ron, but both he and Hermione were taken by surprise when James' features starting changing. Ron and Hermione watched in horror as the once handsomeness in James' face left. His body was expanding, making his clothes very tight on him, and his once beautiful hair was becoming ugly and curly, sticking to the top of his head. His gorgeous face was disappearing, being replaced by a not so pleasant one. "You!" yelled Ron. "So this is it, huh? You've been doing this for this long just to get revenge?!" shrieked Hermione. "Yes," said both Alan and the other figure together.

Ron and Hermione were looking into the face of an older Gregory Goyle.

I honestly do not know how that ending came to me. I just figured it'd be a surprise ending to the chapter. Also, I'm pretty sure J.K. never mentioned what happened to Crabbe's family, or to Goyle. Also, Crabbe and Goyle remind me of two idiots at my school who pick on other people. When I was writing this chapter, for some reason, they pooped into my head and I just wrote it the best I could. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for the good reviews!

I am also going to continue writing my other story, Left Alone(with better writing), so if you're enjoying this one, you should definetly read that one(although I wrote it a long time ago when my writing was terrible, short, and undetailed).


	18. The Lake

"G-Goyle?" Ron said. Both he and Hermione were in shock. Goyle was just smiling stupidly. Alan seemed to be angrier than ever, his face still red. "Who'd you kill to get that hair?" asked Ron. "Not kill, just knocked him out. An stupid muggle down in the village. Pulled out some chunks of hair. You have no idea how easy it was," said Goyle. "You didn't think that we'd let you get away with it, did you?" Goyle asked in his same grunt-like voice as they had heard 7 years ago. "We told you! We didn't kill him!" cried Hermione. "You were there! You know Crabbe set that fire himself!" said Ron in anger. "All I remember, is you two putting me on the broom and then we were out of the Room of Requirement. Draco and Potter were already out there, but Crabbe had died. No one knows who set that fire that killed him, including me and Malfoy," said Goyle. "Malfoy knows, hes just playing stupid," said Ron.

"I don't believe you. We know you killed him, and now we're going to kill you," said Alan, stepping forward and raising his wand. Then he blinked and turned to Dylan. "Actually, we should just start with him, after all, he is the spawn of you two, it'd be like killing you before you even died," he said. He raised his wand as Goyle turned to watch. "Avada K--" began Alan, his wand pointed at Dylan's heart. "NO!" screamed Hermione. Alan laughed and turned to her. "You really think you can save him?" he asked her. "You're not even listening to us! We didn't even know the spell for that fire. But your son did, he killed himself!" cried Hermione in desperation. "No, no, no," said Alan, lowering his wand a bit. "Yes," said Hermione, trying to make him realize the truth. "No, you killed him! And now you're trying to trick me, well its too late for that!" Alan cried. He turned back to Dylan, his wand once again pointing to the boys heart. "Your son will die right before your eyes, and then you two will join him in hell!" yelled Alan. "Avada--" he began, but Ron had taken out his wand.

"STUPEFY!" Ron yelled. The spell missed Alan by an inch. The spell hit the castle wall, leaving a small mark. Alan turned around as Goyle and Hermione raised their wands. "So this is how it's gonna be?" asked Alan, smiling madly. "Make sure you stay away from Dylan. You take Alan, I've got Goyle," whispered Hermione, only loud enough for Ron to hear. Ron looked sideways at her. "Hermione, no..." he began. "I'm fighting to kill," whispered Hermione. Ron looked at her for another second before turning back to face Alan and Goyle. "So am I," he said. Alan cast the first spell. "CRUCIO!" he yelled, aiming for Ron. Ron dodged it and began dueling him, leading him farther and farther away from the spot where Dylan was. Ron, however, realized he had to stay rather close to Hermione, due to the fact that he couldn't breathe underwater. Goyle smiled stupidly at Hermione. "You did all this? All this to solve what?" she yelled over the sounds coming from Ron and Alan. "To avenge my friend," he grunted. He raised his wand.

"Stupefy!" he yelled. Hermione blocked the spell with her wand. "Stupefy!" she then yelled, but Goyle blocked it with a flick of his wand. "Avis!" Hermione screamed, and a flock of birds appeared, floating around her head. Goyle laughed. "Think they're going to help you?" he chuckled. Hermione smirked. "Oppugno!" she screamed. The birds went shooting towards Goyle. They began attacking him, pecking anywhere they could reach. Goyle dropped his wand, trying to push the birds away, but they kept attacking him. "Expelliarmus!" she screamed. The birds went away and the spell hit Goyle in the chest. His whole body flew back and he hit the castle wall hard and fell back down on his face, motionless. Ron was still dueling Alan nearby. Hermione watched them for a moment and when she turned around she thought she was too late. Goyle had managed to grab his wand from where he was. He pointed it at Dylan. "Avada Kedav--" he began. "Avada Kedavra!" Hermione screamed, her wand pointed at Goyle. A flash of green light shot out of her wand and hit Goyle in the back of the head. His whole body went limp as the wand fell from his hand. He was dead.

Hermione took a moment to realize what she had just done before turning back to Ron and Alan. Ron was lying on the ground, his wand nowhere to be seen, and Alan was walking toward him with his wand raised, completely unaware of Hermione standing nearby, or Goyle's body lying only twenty feet away. Ron was trying to get up, but Crabbe had hit him hard in the stomach.

"I'm going to kill you, and then your little girlfriend too!" he cried. Hermione got to him first. "Stupefy!" she cried. The spell hit him hard in the back. He fell over, his wand flying out of his hand. Hermione ran to Ron and helped him up. She hugged him and kissed him. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. She let go of him. "Dylan," she whispered. She ran over to him as Ron limped at her side. She picked him up and tried to shake him awake, but it didn't work. Ron muttered something and pointed his wand at Dylan. He woke up. His eyes opened and he looked into the face of his mother. "Mommy!" he cried, hugging her around the neck. Hermione smiled happily. "Oh, Dylan," she said.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH MURDERING MY SON!" cried someone from behind. Hermione and Ron turned around. Alan was standing with his wand pointed at them. "You are going to die!" he yelled. Ron grabbed Hermione's wand from her hand. "OBLIVIATE!" he yelled, pointing the wand at Alan. At first Alan looked confused, then he dropped his wand and fell to the ground. He dropped to his knees and then sat himself criss-cross. "What's going on?" he asked, looking all around him. "Who are you?" he asked, seeing Ron and Hermione standing there with Dylan. "Nobody," said Ron, turning to Hermione and smiling. "Come on, let's get out of here," he said. Ron found his wand, which had been buried in the sand where he and Alan had been dueling, and he and Hermione walked out of the lake, Hermione carrying Dylan, and Ron carrying his and Alan's wand. Alan stayed where he was, not knowing what to do.

When Hermione and Ron walked out of the water, Hermione remembered the coin. She set Dylan down, who was looking oddly at Ron. She found the coin and tapped it with her wand. She went back to where Ron and Dylan were. "They'll be coming in a minute," she told Ron. "Mommy, whos this?" asked Dylan. Hermione picked him up and smiled at him. "Dylan, this is your father," she said. Dylan eyes lit up and he looked at Ron. "Daddy?" he said. Ron smiled at him. "Here," said Hermione, handing Dylan to Ron. Ron took Dylan and Dylan hugged him around the neck. Ron smiled at Hermione as Dylan hugged him. Hermione found herself crying again. A moment later, Ginny, Harry, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, George, and Charlie appeared. "Oh my god, Hermione what happened?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Hermione and Ron explained everything that had happened. Mr. Weasley apparated back to the Ministry and got some of the Ministry workers to get Alan and remove Goyle's body.

One hour later, Hermione was sitting on the edge of the Black Lake. The wind was blowing hard, and the mist was spraying her face. Ginny was beside her, and Dylan was asleep in Hermione's arms. Harry and Ron were at Hagrid's. "So, do you think everything's changed?" asked Ginny. "I guess so," said Hermione, still staring out at the lake. "You're still coming to the wedding, right?" asked Ginny. "Of course," said Hermione. "Good," said Ginny, smiling at her friend. When Hermione didn't say anything for a while, Ginny spoke again. "Are you upset, Hermione?" she asked, a look of concern upon her face. "I just can't believe I'm a killer," said Hermione, looking down. "You had to do it," said Ginny. "I could've done what Ron did, I could've just stunned him, or, or hexed him or something, but I killed him. I feel awful," she said.

After everyone had arrived, and after recounting the story at least ten times, Hermione had realized what she had done. That she was a killer.

"He was going to kill Dylan. And think about everything he put you through. He tried to rape you, he threatened to kill your son," said Ginny. Hermione felt a little better, but she still felt awful. Hermione heard footsteps behind her. "Hey, Ginny," came Ron's voice, "do you think I could talk to Hermione alone?" he asked. Ginny hugged Hermione, and took Dylan. I'll see you at Hagrid's," she said, walking over the hill to Hagrid's hut. Ron sat down where Ginny had been. "Don't feel bad," he said. "I can't help it," said Hermione. "You did what you had to. None of it was your fault," said Ron. "I know it wasn't," said Hermione. "Look, I know you feel bad about this, but if you hadn't done it one of us might be dead. Including Dylan," he said. Hermione sighed. "You saved my life and Dylan's life, and even your own. How can you feel bad about that?" he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. A tear fell down her cheek. "Hey," Ron said. Hermione looked up at him and he wiped the tear away with his hand. He leaned forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, and suddenly everything he and Ginny had said sunk in. If she hadnt done it, she, Ron, or Dylan could be dead.

Hermione gripped Ron tighter. " I love you so much," she said, as she pulled away. "I love you too," said Ron as they stared out at the lake, their hands entwined, the diamond ring on Hermione's finger shining.

3 weeks later

The wind flew her straight, silky hair as Hermione walked arm in arm with Ron down the aisle. Ginny looked simply radiant in her gown, and Harry looked more handsome than ever in his tuxedo.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride," said the pastor. Harry kissed Ginny deeply. Everyone clapped and cheered. Mrs. Weasley was sitting next to Mr. Weasley, balling into her handkerchief. Dylan, who was standing next to Hermione with her hand on his shoulder, was clapping his hands loudly along with everyone else. Harry and Ginny walked back down the aisle to the tent where the cake was. Everyone got up from their seats and went to watch them cut the wedding cake, which was bearly 10 feet high. Hermione held Dylan's hand as they went to watch them. Ron caught up with them and grabbed Hermione's other hand. Everyone watched as Ginny and Harry cut the cake. Ginny grabbed a piece and shoved it in Harry's face, and Harry did the same to Ginny. Everyone laughed and as soon as the cake was cut properly Hermione rushed forward and grabbed three pieces.

She went back to the table, she Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Dylan had gotten. Ron reached for a piece and Hermione smacked his fingers. "Oh no, this is mine," she said, beginning to eat the first piece. "Oh dear, this is going to be a long nine months, isn't it?" said Ron as everyone else laughed. "You have no idea," said Hermione, now beginning to eat the second piece. "Good thing I have a lot of money, because otherwise we'd be broke," said Ron. "And remember, mate, this is only the first week," said Harry, smiling. "Oh, right, thanks, Harry," said Ron. "Don't worry, Ron, I'll try to be nice," said Hermione, gripping his hand under the table.

--

Well, it's done. I decided I am going to write a sequel! I don't want to give anything away on it yet, but hopefully if you liked this story you'll read the sequel. The first chapter will be up sometime in July, so make sure you check! Thanks for reading!


End file.
